


Before

by Dancing_fire



Series: Eventually [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, But still there's smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Link even more smitten, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot With Some Smut, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Pretty much flirting and romance, Romance, Slow Burn, feel the burn, long fic, more romance than smut, zelda is smitten, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_fire/pseuds/Dancing_fire
Summary: Before the Calamity, two teenagers sort out their confused feelings and find love and comfort within each other. Memories can be deceiving. There was more to the story than just a princess that warmed up to her knight. Perhaps, she always loved him. (Link and Zelda love each other too much, but sometimes they aren't the smartest).
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Eventually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807246
Comments: 45
Kudos: 144





	1. Imminent

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter to begin the long fic. Man, this is going to be a long ride, people.

“So, the rumors are true then? Calamity Ganon’s resurrection is imminent? Are you certain, Father?” Zelda clasped her two, trembling hands together, staring at the worn and wary king on the throne. His fingers thrummed on the arm rest, green and stern eyes staring at his daughter.

“We are most likely to see the rise of Calamity Ganon in our lifetime. The prophecies confirm it, although we have yet to know what will cause it. We must make preparations. And you, my dear Zelda, have a great role to play.” Rising from the throne, the sunlight from the windows streaming behind him, the king stepped down the steps and stood in front of Zelda. Sighing, he rested his hand on her. “You must take your prayers more seriously. The Sheikah advise it would be best for you to grow the connection between you and the Goddess, for it is the key to defeating the enemy. And, as legend goes, we will search for the Hero that will be your partner in sealing away the darkness. The Hero will be a Champion as well.”

Champion. In yesterday’s meeting, a Sheikah advisor stated that it would be wise to head in battle with a group of five, a group of Champions. Along with the chosen Hero of Hyrule, who would be found through the Trial of the Master Sword, four will needed to be selected from the other four regions of the land. A united kingdom, which will be represented by the union of all races, is to be the victor and the beacon of hope to the already worried people.

She stared at her father, eyebrows furrowed and fists subtly clenched. She knew the battle was coming in her lifetime. Her life was going to change forever, for better or worse. She bowed her head in defeat.

“As you wish, Father.” Turning on her heels, she nearly made it out the door, her hand clasping the handle tightly, before he called out again.

“Be prepared for a meeting at noon. We will discuss the event of the Trial of the Master Sword and the appointment of the four other Champions that will assist you as well.” With a nod of her head, Zelda swiftly left the room, her gown’s tail sliding silently behind her, a blur of blue that follows her wherever she goes. And that blue will be worn by the five Champions. A blue garb is the symbol of duty and responsibility, and Zelda was left unsure of how she would manage the sudden weight. Weight of the royal duty she barely paid mind to before the rumors.

The guards that followed behind her, cons of being a princess, were dismissed with a small wave of her hand, and when she entered her bedroom, she couldn’t help but walk to her balcony and watch the knights training below her. Or rather, she watched one knight training.

Link was the name. Several years older than her, around eighteen. She heard a handful of her maids giggling and gossiping about his good looks. Not to mention that he managed to be the youngest captain of the Imperial Guard. As she leaned over the balcony, her hands resting on the handrail, she observed the blond male.

Well, he certainly was handsome. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have paid so much attention to him for ten years. She had always studied him from afar as he usually tailed his father, his mother already passed. As a single father, the knight taught his son everything he knew and raised him all by himself. She remembered that as a child, when she occasionally accompanied her own father to visit the training grounds, she always shifted her gaze back to the little boy in the back, practicing his drills. A mere seven-year-old, she found out, and he was already more skilled than an official knight.

And Link followed in his father's footsteps to become a knight at fifteen. They grew up since then, but she still always felt the pull to him, whatever that pull was. So, her routine of looking down her balcony, watching him train and improve in his skills throughout the years, commenced. She was only a teenager after all, and she grew interested in the opposite sex. Then, she met him officially three years later. It was during a ceremony to appoint the new captain, as the previous one wished to retire to be with his family. The first thing she thought when she saw his lean, but firm figure, and unruly hair up close was _pretty._ Because that was exactly what he was. An extremely pretty boy who probably could disguise himself as a girl if he wanted to. Normally, the only males Zelda felt attracted to were princes with strong muscles and a sturdy build, the males that her father suggested she saw to pick a suitor for the near future. So, it was to her surprise to find that she blushed and had a rapidly beating heart when she accidentally made eye contact as he finally rose from his kneeling position and accepted the title of Captain. When his blue eyes rested gently in her own, embarrassed gaze, she felt almost more flustered from that than she did with any romantic gesture by princes. And when her father wasn’t looking, a small smile curved his handsome face, a small smile she granted back.

That was almost three months ago. Being the princess, there really was no reason to see him as much, but she wished more than anything to gain the courage to walk down the steps of the castle, enter the training grounds, and be near him again. The wish was even stronger now that she knew her upcoming fate. She wanted to ask him questions. How did he become such a great swordsman from just the young age of four? How did he know his duty rested as a knight? Was his father, a retired knight himself, proud of him? How did he feel with so much responsibility resting on his only eighteen-year-old shoulders?

And most of all, she wanted to just have a regular conversation with him. Perhaps flirt. See if his eyes still shone an amazing blue, like how they did when they made eye contact three months ago. See if his hands had grown more calloused if she held it in hers. See if he would grow flustered if she looked at him with a teasing look. But that was impossible because she was a princess and he was only a knight. The only males she was allowed to see in a romantic way were the princes her father already selected for her to consider in courtship. She might have accepted it then, glad, even, to admire their relatively good looks and polite, _oh so princely_ acts. But as she watched Link swiftly dodge and parry his student’s attacks like he was floating on air, she was enamored and cursed her reality of being unreachable. When Link gave him a helping hand up after the lesson along with a pat on the back, she wished more than anything that she was not a princess with a duty of sealing the imminent darkness and a future that was already chosen for her.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

Pressure. Zelda always felt pressure to be the perfect princess. She studied the culture of the various races in Hyrule, she learned proper etiquette, took in consideration of various suitors for possible marriage, and prayed. As the vessel of Hylia, she needed to pray ever since her mother passed, and the torch was passed to her. She was told ever since she was young that the Goddess’s soul was reincarnated in the females of the royal family.

And yet, she never felt anything. When her mother passed when she was only five, hardly anyone dared to pressure the young princess in her time of mourning.

She was given a year, before she was thrown into a life of prayer. However hard it was, it was never overwhelming. Until the rumors.

Rumors of the rising Calamity Ganon. Rumors that the princess was not fit to fulfill her destiny. In the stories, the Princess and the Hero defeated Ganon over and over again throughout the ages, every time he dared to reincarnate. The Hero slew, and the Princess sealed with her Goddess-given power. But _her_? She didn’t even hear the Goddess. How was she even to unlock her sealing powers?

Zelda locked herself in her room, trying her hardest to muffle her cries in her pillow. Throughout dinner, she saw the maids and even her own father look at her with disappointment. The whispers of the staff nicked at her brain and pride. Did her father hear those whispers? Why did he continue to eat like he didn’t notice? Did she deserve this?

_A princess? She doesn’t even have the power of the Goddess. Isn’t that the reason she is royalty? What use is she if she can’t even fulfill her role?_

She was barely able to excuse herself from her seat without letting the tears fall. Only when she closed her bedroom door shut, quietly since it isn’t princess-like to throw tantrums, did she let her emotions override her. It’s been three weeks of praying and she has yet to connect to _anything._

And she felt like a failure. She wished her mother was still alive and sing a lullaby like she always did to comfort her. She wanted someone to care.

Three weeks ago, the advisors suggested that the Trial of the Master Sword should be held later at the end of next month, the last day of fall. Then, Zelda was to go to the four regions and ask each race for a Champion after the Hero was found. Three weeks ago, Zelda was eager to get started and forge the beacon of hope for her people.

However, with the Trial coming closer, and her lack of progress, she felt despair more than anything. She wanted to make her people proud, assure them that they were in the right hands. And yet, even she started to doubt herself.

She couldn’t stay here any longer. She needed fresh air. She just wanted to be free of this pressure, free of disappointment. So, when she was sure nobody would look for her, she changed into trousers and a comfortable shirt and threw on a hood. Looking back to the door to double check, she swung her legs over the window ledge and swiftly climbed down, hanging onto the vines growing up the wall. Years of practice of escaping her room helped her to master the skill.

When her right leg touched solid ground, she let go and felt her shoulders immediately drop with relief. Breathing in the night air, she felt immediate happiness. She always felt more at home outside than in the castle.

Making sure the knights wandering the perimeter did not see her, she hurriedly walked to the back of the castle, where a small pond was. But when she finally rounded the corner, her eyes widened in shock. It was Link, the insanely pretty boy. The Captain of the Imperial Guard. The boy she always wanted to talk to. The one she wanted to flirt with, despite her knowing that she shouldn’t.

At the moment, he was crouching low, pushing around the bushes nearby and peering in through the leaves. His butt was sticking up as he continued to look in the bushes, which Zelda found rather amusing, but she quickly realized how creepy she was being. She looked back in the direction where she came. Should she leave?

The point of escaping was to be alone and drown in self-pity. It was useless if someone was right there to witness her planned breakdown.

 _But_ , her conscience reasoned, _this may be your chance to actually talk to him. Didn’t you want to?_

Zelda inhaled as much air as possible, but it still felt like her nerves were firing off. What was so bad about making small conversation anyways? Shoving aside all reasonings, she cautiously approached the boy, who still had his back (butt actually) to her.

She coughed slightly to alert him of her presence. He tensed immediately and stood up faster than she expected, which caused her to step back. When he whirled around, her breath was gone.

She forgot how _breathtaking_ he was. His blue eyes searched her face, and she took her hood off her head. Link’s face lit up in recognition and knelt to one knee, head bent.

She automatically bristled at that but stiffly forced out a laugh, to which actually made him lift his head back up to look at her in confusion.

“There’s no need for that, Sir Link.” She gestured for him to rise, and he stumbled back to his feet, awkwardly twiddling with his fingers.

She tilted her head in curiosity. “Were you looking for something? Perhaps I can help you.”

When Link realized she was giving him permission to speak, he stammered out, “I was searching for something for one of the students. He lost something meant for his lady, Your, um Highness. I offered to find it.”

Her heart fluttered at how kind she realized Link was, and she couldn’t help but brightly smile. “I’ve always been good at finding things. I’ll accompany you!”

Links eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head. “Oh no! I can’t possibly ask you to do so. You shouldn’t dirty your hands for something so trivial.”

Zelda playfully scowled. “If I say I want to do something, I shall. Are you disobeying your Princess?”

Link actually startled at that, his blue eyes widening. “I-I didn’t mean it like that. Forgive me, Your Highness.”

She sighed and shook her head. “I was only kidding, Link. As long as I am not wearing the gown of the Princess, don’t treat me as one. I just want to help you and perhaps get to know you as well.”

He paused, his mouth slightly gaping. He didn’t expect Her Highness react that way. He didn’t expect her to call him by only his name, or her to want to get to know _him_.

Of course, he wouldn’t protest. He always wanted to talk to her. Growing up at the castle, he always had an attraction to the Princess. Who wouldn’t? With her kind, green eyes and flowing, blond hair. She was extremely beautiful. But he couldn’t think like that because he was just a knight, and it wasn’t his place.

Yet, he yearned to know her as well. And if she said it was okay..

“I would like that, Your Highness.” He gave a small smile like he did three months ago.

And it still punched Zelda straight in the stomach, and she forced herself not to swoon. She stepped closer with her hands behind her back because she still wanted to experiment with something.

“Call me Zelda.” She grinned when he reddened at her close proximity and rubbed the back of his neck. Experiment Flirtation was a success.

Link’s company was extremely fun. Sure, he wasn’t much of a talker, but Zelda enjoyed his presence, nevertheless.

She asked if Link knew that the Trial of the Master Sword was going to happen next month, which he replied that he did.

As they searched the back alley, she asked if he was going to participate, to which he said he didn’t know.

When they finally found the wallet, which was down in the backland of the castle, she asked if he wanted to stay for a while. She held her breath when he looked at her with a bewildered stare, but she felt giddy when he finally replied with a shy nod of his head.

She knew that if she and Link were found chatting like casual friends, they both would be frowned upon, but it was the middle of the night, and nobody was in sight. Besides, she just wanted at least a day where she could be herself. She wanted to be selfish just once. They returned to the pond, both occasionally looking at their surroundings to make sure the coast was still clear.

When they reassured themselves, the two teenagers sat down with a plop on the grass. They stared up at the night sky and enjoyed the crickets chirping in the distance. Shy glances were exchanged between each other when they knew the other wasn't looking. A secret smile graced both their lips.

“So,” Zelda started after a few moments of silence, “Why did you become a Knight? Was it to follow in your father’s footsteps?”

Link was absentmindedly playing with the grass between his finger’s grasps and nodded. “Part of it, but it always felt like it was my fate to be a Knight. It just felt so natural for me to grasp a sword.”

She hummed at that. She asked, completely flustered, another random question when he looked at her with another smile, this time in the open. “What is your favorite color?” 

When she asked questions, Link usually just provided short answers, so it was mostly Zelda talking and rambling. He didn’t mind whatsoever.

Link watched, completely entranced by her excited hand movements and bright aura as she talked about her research with the wildlife of Hyrule or her experiments she occasionally conducted with a girl named Purah. _She’s a Sheikah_ , Zelda explained. _I met her when we discovered the machines. Father and I had our presence requested by the Sheikah to see what had been found. Oh! Did I talk about the Divine Beasts yet? They are rather incredible-_

Link really tried. He tried when he was seven, and he tried all the way until he was eighteen. He tried so damn hard to not feel fluttering in his heart when he was gifted a sight of the Princess once in a while. He tried when he accidentally exposed his smile at his ceremony to be appointed Captain, and she had smiled back. But now, with the Princess here talking like she knew him all her life, he couldn’t help but melt in affection.

Which was baffling in all sorts of ways. And yet, he felt more connected to her than anyone.

Zelda noticed his staring and stopped her rambling, blushing profusely. “Sorry, I was talking quite a lot, wasn’t I? Enough about me, how is your father? He was a very esteemed knight, so the King was saddened to let him go. Is he doing well?”

Link blinked his eyes, clearing his thoughts. “He’s doing well. He’s back to living in Hateno. I don’t get to visit him often, but when I do, he seems happy.” He realized that he and Zelda were sitting closely to each other, their shoulders touching. When did they scoot closer to each other? He didn’t even notice. He prayed to the Goddesses she didn’t mind.

Zelda nodded and smiled at that, but her face slipped to a slight frown. Link was worried. Did he do something wrong? Had he offended her somehow? Maybe she didn’t want his company anymore-

“I really liked talking to you Link.” _Huh?_

Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning back on her two hands. “We hardly know each other, but I felt more comfortable with you than anyone for a long time.”

Her green eyes met his again. She looked down bashfully. “Can we.. do this again? Maybe tomorrow night?”

Link felt like his heart would burst with joy. He nodded enthusiastically and she giggled. When it became too late to stay out any longer, he stood up, making sure his student’s wallet was still in his back pocket to be returned and held a hand out to her.

Zelda took it, and Link’s heart almost fell out of his chest when he felt her soft hand in his calloused ones.

When she waved goodbye, pulling back on her hood, leaving Link to stand at the pond with an idiotic grin, he just felt so grateful to see the Princess for who she truly was. A rambling and adorable mess.

* * *

“The fact that we uncovered these Divine Beasts is just a sign to prepare for battle.” An old royal advisor sitting at the round table shook his head in frustration.

“The fact that they were under the ground just for us to uncover them now is surely the Goddess’s warning. It is only a matter of time.”

“Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Your Majesty, but I must say that the Princess needs to undergo more rigorous prayers, or we will meet doom of Hyrule,” a nobleman spoke with a frustrated sigh.

Zelda looked at her clenched hands. It’s been three weeks. She had gone to the Spring of Power in a desperate attempt to unlock her powers before the Trial. Yet, standing in the freezing waters did nothing for her. She felt like a failure and a disgrace to her people.

She heard her father sigh beside her. “I know, Lord Roman. I shall pressure my daughter to better herself. She must not fail her role.”

She shook in sorrow at how much disappointment her father’s voice held.

“However, with the Trial coming up very soon, I think it would be best to change our plans and turn our attention to who we should appoint for the Champions first. We will deal with my daughter’s.. problems at a later time.”

Zelda let out a shaky breath. At least the attention was turned away from her for now.

“Have the four races suggested an appointment yet?”

“Daruk of the Gorons, for he is the strongest and powerful, Chief Urbosa of the Gerudo for her ferocity and skills of electricity, Lady Mipha of the Zoras for her skills of healing and agility, and Revali of the Rito for his skills in archery and quick mind.”

“Very well, I shall send my daughter to confirm their appointment after the Trial. In the meantime, Zelda, prepare yourself for the upcoming months. You shall pray at the other remaining Springs to bring out your powers after everything else is settled. Am I understood?”

Zelda could only meekly say yes.

* * *

She missed Link. She needed to see him. When the darkness finally blanketed Hyrule, she pulled on her hood and slipped out from the balcony. It became their little routine. Their little secret. Her only comfort in the stresses of her life.

And when she saw him kneeling at the pond, his head jerking up when he heard her she felt her heart throb with happiness and sadness knowing very well that she may not see him as often once preparations for the battle with Calamity Ganon becomes more serious.

She blinked back her tears, forcing herself to keep calm. But when he stood up with that gentle smile of his, Zelda just couldn't keep up the illusion anymore. Her eyes flowed with tears, and she ran into his arms.

Link almost stumbled backward by the amount of force she rammed into him, but he could have cared less, given how distressed she was. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he comfortingly rubbed her shaking back.

Zelda cuddled closer to his chest, her tears streaming freely now. She was slightly surprised at how much she depended on him for support these days. Goddesses, how in only three weeks, did Link become her rock and best friend? Why was she so attached to him? She already knew the answer. He was there when nobody else was and he saw her as more than just the Princess. And he smelled _really_ nice.

“What’s wrong?” Link’s rare voice rang out in the chilly, night air. He was clearly worried, and Zelda felt bad for making him concerned.

Link gently sat them both down on the grass, caressing her hair with a softness that made her want to cry more.

But she held it in. Because that’s what she was taught to do. She let out a soft exhale. Still resting in his chest, she took his free calloused hand and played with his fingers.

“I guess the stress was getting to me. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She turned her head and gave him a small smile, but Link only frowned.

He knew not to push the matter. It was obvious that she wanted him to steer her away from her troubles.

As she settled back into his chest, a thought popped into mind. “You like the ancient machines right?” He felt her nod. “Well, I’ve actually never seen them up close.”

Zelda understood where he was going and excitedly looked at him. “Oh, they are so amazing! Maybe I can show you one day. I'm sure the Sheikah researchers posted there won't mind. The location is rather close to the castle.”

Link grinned and nodded, happy at her enthusiasm. “I have a free day tomorrow. Are you doing anything tomorrow, Princess?”

Zelda raised her eyebrow at his use of her title. He stopped calling her that three weeks ago, but seeing his easy smile, she knew he was just playing around.

“I have to continue my prayers for most of the day, but I will be free tomorrow afternoon. So, Sir Link, will you accompany me?”

His arms wrapped tighter around her, not so sneakily resting his head on hers. “Of course, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happiness while it lasts >:). Zelda might become a bit rood later.


	3. Beginning Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of troubles.

“You wish to see the ancient machines this afternoon?” Zelda’s father looked up from his papers, raising an eyebrow.

She kept her head high, trying to look like she was confident in her words, when really, her hands were shaking. “Yes, Father. I have completed all of my prayers and my tasks. I was meant to have a free afternoon. I would like to spend it researching more about the Guardians.”

King Rhoam of Hyrule knew many things about his daughter. Her love of research and her persistent nature. He knew not to argue. Sighing, he looked back to his work, flipping a page. “And did you feel anything during your prayers.”

Silence.

He tsked his tongue. “Honestly, Daughter! How am I supposed to give you any free time if you do not even take your duties seriously?”

Zelda blanched at that. “I’ve been praying day and night! I pray during times I should be eating or sleeping! All I want is to please people. Please, Father.” She stepped closer to his desk.

“If you allow me to go just this once, I will not ask for another thing again. I will spend more of my time praying.”

The King looked up at her again. Seeing her eyes filled with desperation, guilt slipped into his heart. He loved his daughter, he truly did. But with words flying around about her incompetence, he just wanted Zelda to overcome criticism. Yet, as he looked at her, dark eye circles and thin figure, he wanted to at least do one thing for her. Because after today, he didn’t know if he could continue to be a father who could spoil his child again.

“Alright. I will allow it this one time.” He felt pleased with himself when Zelda’s face immediately brightened and clasped her hands in gratitude.

“You will need to bring your guards as well.”

Zelda twitched in her place. This was going to be the most difficult part. “I gave them a day off. They barely have time for breaks.”

She recalled her guard’s bewildered faces when she told them to have today for themselves.

“Are you sure, Princess?” She had nodded with a polite smile and promised them that they needed more time for their own lives.

Her father looked at her again in confusion. “Why did you send your guards away if you needed them for today?”

“Sir Link of the Imperial Guard volunteered to come with me.”

Now the King was even more confused. “And why would he do that?”

Zelda forced herself not to flush. “I visited the training grounds and personally asked. He said today was his free day, but he would be honored to use it to escort me.”

“Why would he do that?”

Now she was getting irritated but kept herself grounded. “He’s an honorable man.”

The King contemplated this and slowly nodded his head. “I suppose he is. Very well, I will allow him to escort you. Use this day wisely, young one. You will have much to do after today. There will be no time for play anymore.”

Zelda almost sighed audibly in relief. “Thank you, Father. We will leave immediately.”

* * *

“May I ask where Sir Link had gone?” The knight questioned turned his head to see who tapped him on his shoulder. When he saw the Princess in full traveling gear and outfit looking back at him innocently, he immediately blushed and kneeled.

“Your Highness!”

She tightly laughed. “It’s okay, you may rise.” He stumbled back on his feet, unable to look Zelda in the eyes.

“Sir Link is in the barracks, I think..um Your Highness.” She could see him visibly shake in his boots.

She thanked the young boy and quickly scurried off before she accidentally caused someone to get a heart attack.

When she finally made it to the barracks, she saw Link digging at the grass with the toe of his shoe, obviously in his own thoughts. She immediately smiled seeing him with his arms crossed, and eyes furrowed in concentration at the hole he was currently making.

She quietly strode to him, almost giggling when he didn’t notice. The Captain of the Imperial Guard, but he didn’t see the mischievous princess not-so-gracefully tiptoeing, intent on leaving him without a soul.

“Is that hole really interesting?”

Link yelped, almost flying up into the air and looked at Zelda with wide, pretty blue eyes. She laughed heartily pointing at his completely shocked face.

His hands that had clenched his chest, slowly slid back to place. Link scoffed and shook his head. “Of course, it’s you, Zel- Your Highness.” He quickly changed how he referred to her when he saw a passing knight.

He awkwardly bent his head in a bow for show, and she teasingly ruffled his hair. He gasped at that and grabbed her hand gently. “You can’t do that here!”

She cocked her head. “Why not?”

“People might see!”

“I don’t see anyone.” True to her words, they were now all alone. He scowled but intertwined their fingers.

“Still, no touching the hair.”

“Why not?” She liked his hair.

“Because you always make me look like I was in a fight with a moblin when you touch it.”

“Princess’s touch.”

He smiled at that.

They eventually had to let go of each other’s hands as they walked near other people, but their smiles stayed.

* * *

“Princess! I didn’t know you were coming today!” A Sheikah researcher at the cooking area next to the research site looked at her with questioning eyes. He rose to greet them. Zelda and Link made their way towards him.

“It was a last-minute decision. We were going to just have a look around the site,” Zelda explained with a polite smile.

The Sheikah man looked at Link, finally acknowledging his presence. When she followed his gaze to Link, her own face brightened with understanding.

“Oh, forgive me for not introducing! This is Sir Link of the Imperial Guard. He is my escort for today.”

The researcher nodded his head in understanding.

“Where is Purah, by the way?”

“Snap! Who’s asking for the great, young, and beautiful Purah?”

Zelda and Link both looked over the man’s head to see a young Sheikah woman with thick-rimmed, red glasses. Zelda smiled widely.

“Purah! It’s so good to see you again!” Zelda cautiously climbed over a Guardian's leg, with Link close behind.

“What have you been doing today on the site?” Zelda asked curiously.

Purah jerked her clipboard to Zelda’s face, bouncing in excitement. “We actually uncovered something today! Check this!”

Taking it out of her bag, she showed the wide-eyed Princess a slate of some sort. Pressing a button, it lit up, making Link and Zelda jerk back in surprise.

“What _is_ this?” Zelda whispered in awe as Purah handed the gadget to her.

“I call it a Sheikah Slate! We tried to find if there were more to be found, but it seems like it’s the only one around the area. We discovered that it can take realistic pictures and record notes! Who knows what else it can do!” Purah excitedly rambled, pushing up her glasses. “It’s my gift to you, Princess. If anyone can figure out how to use it to its potential is you, Your Highness. I have a letter already written for the King to be notified of this gadget being in your hands. You just need to deliver it to him.”

Zelda became teary-eyed. “Thank you, Purah. Truly. You have no idea how much this means to me.” She gently put it in her traveling bag.

Purah bashfully pushed up her glasses. “It’s no problem really.” Clearing her throat, she waved her hand absentmindedly. “Anyways, besides that, we are getting closer and closer to learning how to turn these Guardians on!” It seems that it runs on this unique light source. It’s not like mechanical electricity-“

Link had no idea what the young Sheikah was saying, but judging by how enthusiastic the Princess looked, it must be something good. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop smiling from the sight of Zelda energetically nodding her head like a bobblehead.

“Miss Purah! I think we have done it!” An excited Sheikah researched ran towards them, waving papers in the air to draw attention to them.

The young woman squealed, clapping her hands. “Oh goody! You’re in for a treat, Princess! We have made a scientific breakthrough!”

Zelda looked at Link with so much excitement, it even filled _him_ with joy, even though he had no idea what was going on.”

With Purah leading the way, they made it to the guardian, lit up with blue. It was a stark difference from the deactivated, lifeless Guardian within the perimeters.

Both Purah and Zelda squealed as they witnessed the ancient machine take its first, wobbly steps. Even Link gaped in awe. This was truly a step to victory for Hyrule.

Zelda clasped her hands and sighed. “This is wonderful! Now that we know how to activate the Guardians, we can go to the four Divine Beasts and assist in activating them! After all, they were all made with ancient Sheikah technology. Purah, you must tell me your process to activating-“

Link let the two drone on, but his attention was set on the Sheikah researcher that had notified the group of their success cautiously approached the blue-lit machine. He was cautiously approaching the Guardian, and Link was starting to wonder if he should caution the man. They hardly knew anything about these things.

“I wonder what will happen if I prod it…” was all Link heard before the researcher started to dig around the crevices of the machine.

Link’s eyes widened and he ran to the man, holding his hands out in protest. “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea-“

It was too late. The Guardian groaned as if irritated, whirling its head around, and its legs started to stumble over each other. Both Purah and Zelda whipped their heads around to see what the commotions were.

To everyone in the site’s horror, the activated machine started to move in a hyper manner, a strange whirling noise humming louder and louder.

And then it started blasting. Blue light streamed from the eye of the Guardian, obliterating everything. The trees nearby were lit on fire, and the grass was burnt black. A rhythmic sound blasted, almost deafening, and all the people ducked for cover.

Purah dragged Zelda behind a rock, but Link remained where he was.

“Link! What are you doing? Come here!” Zelda screamed for her friend to duck for cover. Was he insane? He’ll get hit, possibly burnt to a crisp! She was very close to running to him and covering him herself!

Link paid no attention. As soon as he confirmed the Princess’s safety, his mind started to search for a solution. He needed a shield. Stupid him for only bringing a sword! He usually didn’t need a shield, as he usually could dodge most enemy attacks.

But beams of light were different. He would need to parry. There were no shields here, so he needed to find the next best thing. He ducked as a beam flew past his head and ran towards the cooking area.

A cooking pot lid would have to do. Grabbing it and slotting it on his arm he practically flew to the rabid Guardian. He concentrated as hard as he could, and willed time to slow. As he predicted where the next blast would be, he tumbled to the spot and braced himself.

“For the love of Hylia, Link! What are you doing?” He heard Zelda scream in the background _. Trust me, Princess. I’ll protect you._

And just like he predicted, the blast came directly towards him. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to be patient just for the right time..

And he swung the pot lid.

The blast reflected from the lid back at the Guardian in full force. It flung the machine back, legs grappling in the air, and it exploded. Gears, screws, and all sorts of parts flew. Leaving everyone baffled.

Link softly panted as he calmed his adrenaline pumping heart, staring at the destroyed Guardian. Oh Hylia, what had he done?

“Link!” His mind was brought to the present when Zelda flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh, goddesses, are you alright! You’re so reckless!” She gasped in the crevice of his neck. He let his arms stay to his side and he nodded absentmindedly.

Purah approached the two, still flabbergasted at the fact that the first Guardian they activated was also the first to be destroyed.

“Well, that did not go well.” Link held in a scoff but still frowned at the woman.

“Do you realize this situation could have gone very wrong? This could have put the Princess in harm!”

Purah raised an eyebrow at the passive-aggressive tone in the young knight’s voice. “Well excuse me… er, what’s your name?”

“Link,” the blue-eyed boy said with narrowed eyes.

“We just will have to make sure to next time to handle the Guardians more cautiously. My researchers will be more careful next time, alright Hot Head?”

Link blinked at that, stunned. “A-are you calling _me_ a Hot Head?” He spluttered. “I’m being very reasonable here! If I wasn’t there to manage the situation-“

“Alright,” Zelda intervened, squeezing Link’s arm to stop him from talking. Then she turned to Purah.

“Please excuse him,” to which Link protested about, but a glare his way shut him up. “He was just worked up because he is my escort, and he is to keep me safe. I have to say that was a tad dangerous.”

Purah sighed, but she nodded her head in agreement, turning to Link again. “I’m sorry for calling you a Hot Head. This was all a stressful situation for all of us.” She gestured to all the other researchers around them, some still on the ground in shock. The man that caused this mess in the first place hung his head in shame.

“If you wish to give a punishment to the researcher-“

“That won’t be necessary. Link was able to handle the situation, and I was left unharmed. There is no need to escalate the situation,” Zelda said with a shake of her head.

Purah nodded, shoulders sagging in relief. She spoke again, turning to Link. “How were you able to use a pot lid of all things to destroy the Guardian? A powerful machine that is meant to be a weapon, yet you made it explode like it was just a toy!”

Link blinked at her. “Uh, it’s actually quite easy. So you just brace yourself and-“

Purah shook her head. “I’m not asking for a demonstration. I’m asking how you’re so skilled? No ordinary person could have done that.”

Zelda stood higher in pride for her friend. “He’s actually is the Captain of the Imperial Guard. He’s rather skilled and able to improvise quite quickly.”

Link blushed at Zelda’s compliment, bashful to be praised.

Purah “ohhed” in understanding. “You should definitely participate in the Trial of the Master Sword later this month. Even if you aren’t the Hero, it would definitely not hurt to try, considering your skills.”

Zelda hummed in agreement. “I asked him before, but he said he was unsure.”

Link rubbed the back of his neck. “Gosh, I mean if the Princess thinks I should-“

Zelda smiled at him. “Of course I think you should. I really think you might have the chance to pull the sword.”

Yet, she didn’t know at that moment why she felt a sinking feeling at the thought.

* * *

“So you’re telling me, Zelda, that you and Link were almost obliterated this afternoon?” The King’s face grew red in rage, making Zelda shrink back. After returning to the castle, the King requested both the Captain and Princess’s presence after a large number of castle staff saw an explosion in the distance. Right where the research area was. The same area Link and Zelda happened to be.

“Do you realize how reckless this is? I should have known not to send you to an unstable-“

“Father, I admit it was reckless, but today didn’t end futilely. We discovered how to activate the ancient machines! Was that not what you wanted? It is progress to victory against Calamity Ganon. With the information we found today, we will be able to activate the Divine Beast. And we uncovered this Sheikah Slate! It may be helpful for future generations as well!” Zelda took out the slate, as well as the letter Purah told her to give to the King.

He snatched the letter from her hands and opened it. Scanning his eyes over it, his frown only deepened.

“Link was there to protect me, anyways. It was overall a day of progress,” Zelda said quietly as her father looked up from the paper.

"Very well. I will not hold you accountable for today, but I'm getting impatient, Zelda. Please do not disappoint me anymore," he said after a beat of tense silence.

His attention finally turned to Link. “Thank you for being there. Your skills are truly impeccable. I must request you to participate in the Trial of the Master Sword. I do not believe this event happened for no reason. I thank you for doing your duty.”

His gaze turned to Zelda as he spoke again. “Perhaps you are the Hero who will fulfill his destiny, meant to help the Princess focus on hers.”

Zelda heard the underlying message loud and clear and winced. _This wasn’t your job_ , the King meant. _You are meant to pray. You have no place researching the machines. Be like him. Know your place._

Link felt the tension between the two, his own hands growing clammy. “If Your Majesty requests, I will participate.” He looked to Zelda for reassurance, but he was taken aback by her gaze.

Before, Zelda seemed excited for him to take part in the event. Now, all he saw when she looked at him again was a dull stare.

Link never expected the Princess to look at him like that before. The fact she did slightly cracked his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily uploading is rather interesting. I never did this before haha. The angst is coming mwahahahaa


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things always come to an end

After talking with her Father, Zelda swiftly left his study room, Link hesitantly following.

“Would you like me to escort you, Princess?” Zelda looked back at her friend, acknowledging him for the first time after leaving. He was twisting his fingers nervously.

She wanted to be left alone is what she would like. “I’m fine, Sir Link. I’ll walk myself.” With a stiff smile, she left him standing alone in the middle of the hall. But when she looked back and saw his hurt eyes, she regretted it more than anything.

And when she closed her bedroom door, her tears started to fall again. She hated herself for being a weakling as she felt her cheeks wet. She hated herself for being her. But most of all, she hated herself for disregarding her only precious person like he meant nothing to her when he meant everything. But yet, she knew what had to be done. The gossips of failure rang in her ears, and she knew it was because instead of using the time to pray, she was wasting time with a boy. A boy that took her pain away and let her forget her failures. But that didn’t help her people. It didn’t help her face the inevitable danger.

As she sat on her bed, she leaned down and let her hands rub her face. She knew that she couldn’t have any more distractions. The talk with her father helped her wake up from the blissful dream. Even if it was going to be painful, she knew she was going to have to let him go. She should have never gotten close to him in the first place. The only purpose she served is to pray and seal the Calamity. She had no time for personal relationships, even if it made her feel whole for the first time since her childhood. Her duty was to her people. She looked at the ceiling, praying to the Goddess. The Goddess that never heard her _. Please, let me just be with him for a bit longer. Let me drag the time before the inevitable. Let me just have one more week. Let me feel his warmth for just a bit more._

Her night ended with tears and hopelessness.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Link looked warily at Zelda, subconsciously clenching his fists as if the back of his mind sensed something was amiss. It had been a week since the encounter with the King. She was different, and he had no idea why. Ever since that day, she seemed almost unrecognizable, from her distance physically to her nonchalant look in her eyes. Had he done something to displease her? The Princess remained silent, softly sweeping the grass beneath her hands, looking ahead at the pond. The water reflected the moonlight. Her eyes reflected nothing.

“I’m fine, Link. Don’t worry about me.” She looked back at him with a small smile that didn't look at all genuine like how she used to beam at him. Link could tell because he was so entranced by her every mannerism and every quirk. He knew her tendency to wheeze slightly when she laughed or pinch him when he teased her. He knew her smile, frown and giggles more than his own self, and he liked _all_ of it. He liked her more than he should have, given his status. And yet, he knew that she wasn’t showing anything to him currently. She used to be open and sincere, but now she was just an illusion of her past self.

The distance felt great, and his heart thudded painfully as to what it meant. Did she not want to see him anymore? What could he do for her to smile again? Link watched her curl her legs up, wrapping her hands around her knees. She rested her head on her legs, avoiding eye contact again. These days, she barely even spoke to him, and it left Link confused and hurt.

His heart twisted again painfully. He just wanted to have things go back to normal between them. What was causing her to distance herself?

“Is…is this about me and the Trial?” he asked with a small voice after the silence became unbearable. Zelda turned to look at him, tilting her head slightly.

He nervously grabbed her hand, relieved when she didn’t move it. He looked at her, his eyes wide and sincere. “If you don’t want me to participate, then I won’t.”

Zelda looked at Link for a couple of moments before sighing and scooting closer to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, he immediately relaxed and feeling cautiously assured, intertwined their fingers.

“Do you hear what people say about me, Link?” He almost startled when he heard her whisper.

Link knew exactly what she was talking about. He heard the maids, especially, whisper among themselves about the Princess’s supposed failure. Praying day and night yet having no fruit to bear. She was but an heir of nothing if she failed to unlock her powers before the Calamity. He heard these gossips day and night, and all he wanted to do was hold Zelda and tell her to not listen to it, and that he would never believe any of it.

And that’s what he tells her now. “I do, and it's ridiculous. Don’t listen to those people. You work harder than anyone I know.” He wrapped his arm around him and squeezed her tighter to him as if trying to protect her from the world.

Zelda snuggled closer to him and sighed. “I prayed every day for hours after my mother passed away. And now with the impending danger, I can’t blame people for losing faith in a powerless Princess. But sometimes.. I just wish this could all end. The pressure feels like it increased tenfold. I don’t know Link… I’m just so tired..”

When he heard her voice break, he immediately leaned away to cup her face in his hands. Wiping away her tears, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. “What can I do, Zelda? _Please_ , I want to help you. I can’t stand seeing you like this. I’ll do anything you need.”

Zelda trembled slightly, feeling absolutely bewildered as she looked into Link’s beautiful, blue eyes. What did she do to deserve this? She was a failure. She was just a burden to people. A burden to _him._ She knew it was the time to end it. Rip out her heart as fast as possible, before it consumed her. She wrapped her fingers on his hands, still caressing her face, feeling the warmth for the last time, and gently removed them. He blinked in confusion when she started to lean away. She took a deep breath to center herself. She hadn't meant to expose her problems to him yet again. Why did he have such an effect on her? Why was she so weak?

“You don’t need to do anything, Link. I can handle myself." _Thank you. You mean so much to me._ "And about the Trial, I encourage you to participate. Hyrule needs to find the Hero as quickly as possible. I apologize for my behavior. I was merely venting. I’ll be fine in the morning.” _Thank you for being there for me._

Link stared at her, hurt swimming in his eyes. She put back on her formal façade and smiled. “The last few weeks were the best time of my life, and I thank you for being my friend.”

He stood up quickly at that. His eyes growing wide with alarm. “Why do you sound like we’re not going to see each other anymore? Please, Zelda…”

She backed away when he walked closer. Her own heart wrenching as she looked into his desperate eyes.

“I can’t be distracted anymore. I don’t have the time to be with you. My life’s purpose is to seal the Calamity.” _I care for you so much_. She looked at him again.

“We can’t see each other anymore. I can’t waste any more time.” _I wish I could.._

Link looked down, his shoulders slumping. “I understand.” He understood because he would do anything for her, even at the expense of his own feelings.

“Thank you.” _I’m sorry._

She started to walk back in the direction of the castle, before turning to look at him again. Forcing her heart to stay still at the sight of his defeated form, she called out to him again.

“I sincerely hope to see you at the Trial.”

She walked away quickly before she saw his face, clutching her chest. Dear Goddess, she thought one more week would help soothe the pain. But it only made her heart break more. _Know your duty. No distractions,_ the voice in her head warned.

That was the last time they would see each other until the month’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff sniff.


	5. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found the Hero.

It has been three weeks since she last saw him. And she knew there was a large chance she was going to see him again.

She and her Father was seated in the shade of the many trees in the Lost Forest, where the Master Sword had been placed for the Hero to eventually pull. Dressed in her regal, blue dress, Zelda stood high as she watched the many participants, but she couldn’t help but to look for _him_. It was the day that finally, the Master Sword would find its owner. Many people could be heard chattering in excitement, many citizens of Hyrule coming to see the Trial, but all Zelda could feel was dread. She prayed all night and day, only stopping to eat or to relieve herself. She had even gone all the way to the Spring of Courage, taking her guards with her, intent on focusing on prayers in the cold.

Yet, how did Hylia repay her? By doing nothing. Not a single streak of light was felt in her veins; she still felt like ordinary Zelda. Her guards had to drag her out, lest she got sick. She couldn’t face her future partner in sealing the Calamity in this state. She was ashamed and hated herself, but she couldn’t let it show. _Stand high._

 _What more do you want me to do, Hylia? Why do you detest me?_ Zelda bitterly thought, gripping her seat. She knew she was going to have to watch the _Hero_ succeed in his part today, pulling out the Master Sword like it is the most natural thing in the world, while she remained a failure of something that should have come as easily to her as walking.

She looked at the young boy currently attempting to pull the sword out of the pedestal. Was he the Hero? She looked on as the male started to sweat bullets, red in the face from the immense effort he was putting into pulling the weapon out. However, no matter how much he braced himself, he couldn’t separate it from the stone. Instead, not to Zelda’s surprise, he stiffened and suddenly collapsed.

“Medic!” Her Father yelled to the hired doctor. The pulling of the Master Sword caused many people that are deemed unworthy to faint. The boy currently being carried on a stretcher was not the first.

 _Is he going to participate?_ Zelda asked herself so many times before today if he was going to show up. If he was going to be the one to pull the sword. But even if he was, then what? 

Part of her didn’t even want him to be the wielder. Because, even though she tried so hard, tried to take her mind off of it, she knew that deep inside, she was going to hate the Hero. Because he was going to succeed, and she already failed. Her father was already disappointed in her, his eyes stern and unforgiving when she came back earlier this week to report her unsuccessful trip.

 _“It’s fine to not have been successful this time. You have two other springs to travel to anyways. We already planned for you to work on awakening your powers after we find the Hero_ ,” he eventually said, flicking through his pages, losing eye contact with her. But she knew that he was not pleased whatsoever.

Once the Hero was to be found, she was afraid of what that meant for her relationship with her father. Would he be more disappointed that his own daughter couldn’t awaken her powers if the Hero was around to flaunt his success?

And even if Link was to be this Hero, she still didn’t know if she could accept her partner. It was necessary for Hyrule, yet her own stupid thoughts could not be silent. She knew she wasn't going to want to be around the Hero _at all._

“Next participant, Link of Hateno!” The Royal Announcer shouted, shocking Zelda out of her thoughts. She bristled immediately. She thought she was prepared, but now, it felt like a huge blast of fire went through her as his name echoed in her ears.

And when she saw his familiar, blue eyes and blonde mop of hair, clad in regular cotton clothes instead of his Guard uniform, her breath stilled. He actually came. Yet, she didn’t know exactly how she felt. _Shock, joy, guilt, shame._

His eyes met hers again, like how they did during his ceremony to be appointed Captain. But it wasn’t the same. His eyes widened, almost in a hopeful manner. She continued to look at him, still disbelieving, completely unable to react. He gave a curt nod that was almost unnoticeable and started walking to the pedestal.

 _He’s here!_ But she was left to remain unsure of her excitement. During the past three weeks, she thought a lot about why she wanted Link to participate. She was growing to hate the unfound Hero, so why did she want Link to try?

At first, she wanted him to take part because she believed in his skills as a knight, but as her failures continued to stack on each other, she realized that she really wanted him to participate, not because she wanted him to be the Hero, but because he could prove that he _wasn’t_. So there would be no more mixed feelings, and she could freely feel strongly about him and continue to look at him from afar with affection. Not jealousy, nor hatred. She really didn’t want to dislike Link, or give her mind the chance to dislike him. But she knew how selfish these thoughts were, so she forced them away.

Taking a deep breath, she along with everyone else watched in silence as Link’s hands carefully wrap around the hilt of the Sword. Bracing himself, bending his knees slightly, he began to pull.

And like the other participants, beads of sweat ran down his face, and he began to tremble with force. She prayed to Hylia, although Zelda knew that She never listened to her, she prayed for Link to not be _him._

 _Please don’t let him be the Hero. Please don’t let him be the Hero_. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. She didn’t know how long she kept her eyes squeezed shut, putting in all her effort to reach the Goddess just this once.

Then, cheers erupted.

The Princess blinked her eyes open, startled by the sudden noise. As she gazed upon Link again, she slumped in defeat after a few moments of numb shock. _Curse you, Hylia_ , she thought mournfully.

The blue-eyed boy, the Master Sword in hand. He gazed upon the glowing blade with wonder. His wide eyes stared at the weapon as he turned it, letting it glint in the sunlight.

The crowd’s cheering grew louder, and he slightly jumped in surprise, like he forgot he wasn’t alone. _He didn’t know he would be able to_ , she thought as he continued to look at the now-empty pedestal, and back to the Master Sword in his hand.

Despite her prayers, Zelda had the feeling rising like vile poison. Because unlike Link, she knew deep inside that the only person she felt would be worthy enough to wield the Legendary Sword was him. She _knew_ , but she prayed anyway.

“People of Hyrule!” Her father rose from his seat beside her, approaching the Link. “We have our Hero!”

As the audience celebrated gleefully, Link let himself look at the Princess just this once. He felt himself deflate as he realized that instead of watching him, she was staring at her hands, a blank look on her beautiful face. He wondered if he displeased her yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to get to the chapters when the two can finally just freaking kiss. Slow burn hurts, man.


	6. Appointed Knight

“Why must he be my appointed knight? I already have two guards!” Zelda looked at her father with alarm, desperately pleading with her eyes, but she knew he would not yield. Not on this matter.

“I heard from your maids that you have been sneaking out in the middle of the night! With that time on your hands, you should have prayed. Honestly, Zelda. You should know what people have been saying. You are a target of scrutiny! Why must you be so reckless? I trust Sir Link. I believe that he will be able to guide you in the right direction.”

She scowled, itching to cross her arms in an impudent manner, but she didn’t. Her mind whirled with thoughts, powered by rage and embarrassment. How did this happen? Now with Link as the Hero of the prophecy, it seems her father was pressuring her more than before, which she thought would have been impossible. She knew how important it was to unlock her powers; she had ever since her mother passed. But ordering her to be practically babysat, acting like she had done nothing, acting like she took the Calamity as serious as a peaceful walk- well, in all honesty, Zelda felt tired of it.

Did her father truly think so little of her?

She dropped her head in defeat. “I understand your distress. But it’s been weeks since I snuck out! I will do better, but please do not appoint him as my knight! My guards-“

A loud thud of the King’s fist on the arm of the throne made Zelda flinch, immediately shutting her up.

The young Knight still kneeled beside Zelda stiffened but didn’t raise his head. Hearing how much his princess didn’t want him around anymore stung greatly, but the confusion rose even higher than his pain. Was she not the same person who wanted him to participate in the trials? Did she dislike his company now? What did he do to displease her? He was unable to stand and demand her to explain, to ask what he can do to fix the situation.

“I will not be questioned any longer! After we gather the four Champions, we shall have a ceremony. And Sir Link shall accompany you from then on! I have already appointed the new Captain of the Imperial Guard. Sir Link is to be bound completely to the duty of protecting you, and you have no say in it! You both are dismissed.”

“But-“

“Dismissed! Sir Link, escort the Princess to her room. Zelda, prepare for the journey to appoint the new Champions. Your current guards will accompany you for this task, but they will be assigned new posts after. That is _all_.”

And with a cross look marring his face, there was no more room for words. Zelda angrily turned on her heel, and Link awkwardly stood and bowed, prepared to follow after the Princess.

When they were far from the door, deep into the unoccupied hallway, Link forced himself to speak.

“Zelda, wait.” He quickly stood in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

“Not now.” Her eyes were focused on the floor as if she were a Guardian beam drilling a hole through.

His heart thudded rapidly, but he had to know. “Are..are we okay?” His small voice barely echoed in the large hallway. His questions hung in the air.

Finally, she sighed, her eyes finally meeting his. “I-I really don’t know. I know I wanted you to participate, and I’m glad we finally found the Hero, but...”

Her statement was left unfinished as she looked back at her clasped hands, and Link felt his heart plummet. Did she... truly not want him around anymore? In a sense, he understood her. He was but a small distraction before. He was conveniently there to take her mind off things. She couldn’t possibly have truly liked him as a friend. He had no place wishing for their friendship back, if there was none in the first place, even if he hoped there was.

So, he stayed silent and dropped his head. Zelda wordlessly walked past him because there was nothing to be said between them anymore.

As Zelda brushed past her only friend she ever had in this stupid castle, she felt like a wave of tears were about to overwhelm her because she knew that was the end of it. _It was for the best_ , she forced herself to understand. Before Link understood how useless she was, before he found out she was the demise of Hyrule. Before he began to hate her, she would cut him off completely. Before she was cut first.

It was childish, she knew that. But what more could she have done?

That night, they both couldn't succumb to sleep.


	7. Revali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda meets Revali (and mopes about Link).

She was sick with sorrow the whole journey to Rito Village. She couldn’t understand the uneasiness in her stomach, nor the immense weight that brought her down mentally. Her guards asked occasionally if she was alright, but she brushed off their concern. Because she knew deep down what was troubling her.

His blue eyes marred with sadness. His voice quiet and ashamed, as if _he_ was the one who did something wrong. She didn’t want to think about it. It had been for the best after all.

As they came closer to Rito Village, her uneasiness only got worse when she began to think about her destination its own trouble it would bring. She was told of Revali’s… stubborn nature. It might end up being difficult to convince the Rito to take the role of Champion, if he found out he was to assist a seventeen-year-old Hylian.

Zelda was proven to be absolutely right when she finally reported the information to him.

“So, you’re telling me, Princess, that I, Revali, am just going to be a mere sidekick to a little Hylian?” The Rito’s green eyes glinted in challenge. “I am the best archer in the village! Surely, I have a larger purpose than assisting a mere boy.”

Zelda calmly set her tea down on the low table, clasping her hands neatly in her lap. “Sir Link is the Hero we have prophesied for centuries to defeat the oncoming Calamity. As tales go, he is the one to slay Calamity Ganon. There is no other solution.”

Revali scoffed, leaning on his wing. Zelda didn’t speak another word, giving him some time to think. Her eyes gazed at Rito Village with wonder. _Fascinating_ , she thought as her wide eyes curiously looked up at the pointed ceiling of Revali’s home and then out into the actual village. _The structure of this place is truly magnificent. If I weren’t here as the Princess, I would definitely have come as a tourist. So beautiful_.

She couldn’t have been more correct. The place was a wonder to behold. With its wooden foundation and unique build around a mountain, and the cool air from a high atmosphere was refreshing to breathe in, it was perfect. Perfect enough for even a honeymoon!

“Ahem, Princess?”

Her rambling thoughts immediately came to a halt as she snapped back to the present at the thinly veiled annoyance in Revali’s voice.

“Oh, pardon me. What was that?”

He shook his head slightly. “I need some time to think. I think my pride has been damaged far enough. I can’t possibly see why you need me if you have that _boy_ , anyway. Why not just let him go by himself to defeat Ganon if he’s so _great_?”

Zelda sighed, pulling her white coat closer to her body. The night air was definitely chillier than she would have liked. She gazed at Revali with earnestly, reaching over to place her hand on his wing.

“You and the other Champions are just as important as Sir Link. This is not just a one-person job. If we don’t work together, strengthen each other’s weaknesses, there will be no chance of victory. Revali…”

She gazed steadily into the Rito’s increasingly softening eyes. “We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity’s grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you Revali.”

He snorted, removing his wing from under the Princess’s hand. He gazed at his own cup of tea. A beat of silence passed, and Zelda almost fainted in anticipation. Should she have failed to convince Revali to become a Champion, there was no hope in the battle. She needed her team.

He finally sighed and looked back at the anxious Princess. “I’ll give you my answer tomorrow in the morning.” He rose from his cushion on the floor, dusting his feathers, raising an eyebrow at Zelda. She quickly rose as well and nodded, a small smile of understanding adorning her face. Perhaps his way of speaking was blunt, and as others believe, a bit arrogant, but the Princess knew he had his heart in the right place. The Calamity was a daunting battle to happen. It was a rocky road, but she knew deep down, Revali wanted the best for their land as much as her. She had faith that he will accept the position as Champion. Because if she was wrong, there was no road to go from there.

With a small bow to the blue Rito, she left his home, her two guards positioned at the entrance following her to the inn, where she and her retinue would stay until tomorrow.

As she set foot into the inn, assuring her group that they can all rest as well, prayer for all to go well was the only thing floating in her mind.

Once everyone was asleep she moved from her bed to the floor for her nightly prayers. And of course, like she expected, nothing. A failure as always.

Laying back in her bed, she sighed, completely exhausted. On days where she felt this tired, she remembered sneaking out her room anyway, just to see him. Feeling happy to rest on Link’s warm shoulder. Him listening to her useless ramblings, his soft hums as he gave her all his attention. It was just them.

She remembered one time when she teased him about how surprisingly comfy he was to lay on. Him pouting, pretending to be offended. It brought present Zelda a smile on her face.

_...Was he doing okay? Is he sleeping? Was he eating well-_

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t keep thinking about him. It would only bring more pain, so she forced herself to succumb to the dream realm. Or her traitorous mind might continue her thoughts of the blond boy. It backfired completely when she dreamt of him.

When it was time to rise with the sun, a fidgety and irritated Zelda went to receive Revali’s answer.

As she took her two guards up the snowy hills up to the wooden architecture, she was able to sight the blue Rito. Her uneasiness lifted just a little when she took in the view before her.

She gasped softly, as it was a beautiful sight, after all. His wide, dark wings spread in a graceful manner, and him breathing with well-practiced huffs. The ethereal background only made the picture perfect.

With a powerful flap of his wings, he created a breeze, and Zelda tilted her head to the sky in awe as Revali flew almost vertically up the air, like an arrow shot by a skilled archer. It would have been perfect if he stayed in the eye of the current he created. With aggressive wobblings, he managed to stay up for a few more seconds before he fell.

As he tumbled back to the ground, Zelda furrowed her eyes in immense worry, slipping off her white horse to attend to him if needed.

She heard him mutter with a painful exhale.

“Not enough. I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind. I must push myself harder..”

It must have been a few heartbeats before he lifted his head, acknowledging Zelda’s presence.

“You know, your highness, it’s rude to eavesdrop.” He stumbled to his feet, standing tall once more.

Zelda stepped closer. “My apologies. I went into the village, and I was told I would find you here.”

Revali turned to gaze the Princess sharply. “You have need of me. To defeat Calamity Ganon.”

Zelda agreed to that whole-heartedly. To have a skilled archer such as him, it would be an honor. She held her breath, anticipating, and hoping.

“To slay the beast once and for all.. it would be my great pleasure.” An almost unnoticeable smile graced his face, his eyes softening.

Perhaps Hyrule was not destined for doom after all. Perhaps, the Goddesses were on her side, if only for now.

She couldn’t help but grin widely, not noticing the Rito flush at the sight. “Thank you, Revali.” Zelda held a hand to her heart, with genuine joy at his acceptance. “If we work together, I’m certain we’ll be able to defeat –“

Revali cut her off once more. “However!” A dramatic silence, and he once again took to the skies.

Only this time, he _soared._

Before she could bat her eyes, an array of spectacular explosions hit targets all around her. Zelda’s eyes shone with orange as the bomb arrows stroke and erupted. It was awe-inspiring.

When Revali emerged from the smoke and landed gracefully onto the platform, he again took his arrogant front, with his smirk and puffed chest. But with _that_ demonstration, Zelda couldn’t even see any wrong with it anymore. _Determined to win, that's Revali's strongest asset,_ the Council had said. _He never ceases to impress, even if not in one attempt._

It didn't matter to Revali if he couldn't achieve at first. It mattered to him that he didn't stop. Zelda couldn't help but feel inferior. The proud Rito spoke again.

“I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem…that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct?”

Deep inside her, Zelda flinched, protesting the Rito’s harsh words of Link almost automatically.

_He’s not a little knight! He was the Captain of the Guard! He wields a sword like it’s a part of him, and he defends people with honor. He’s courageous, kind, warm, soft. He always wanted to help me, and he was the only one that I felt at ease with at the castle. And yet, he’s the one I pushed away and hurt because in reality, I’m the weak, little one; I’m the one sick with jealousy because of his ease to follow his duty. I didn’t want him to know how weak I was, and for him to leave because he found out. So I left first. He doesn’t deserve your harshness. He didn’t deserve my harshness._

She couldn’t find the courage in herself to speak her words. Because she finally realized that she made the biggest mistake of her life.

_Link…_

_His sad eyes and slumped shoulders flickered in her mind, poisoning her with guilt and regret again. How can I fix this? Can I even fix this?_

“Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action…don’t come crying to me.”

She bristled. Okay, so maybe Zelda did see a little wrong with the Rito’s ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I outlined the whole story faster than I thought! Yay! I'm not promising faster updates, however, because I might want to add even more details. This story promises smut, but I assure you, it will be a really slow burn. I might write shorter stories completely based on pure Zelink fluff/smut, but this story definitely is not based purely on romance. Its main factor may be the romance, sure, but it will take a whole lot for the two to smooch and make babies. Like I said in the beginning, I hope everyone is ready for the ride.


	8. Last Sliver of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Link was doing while Zelda was journeying around Hyrule.

_“I am allowing_ _you a break for a month while my daughter is on her journey to the four main regions of Hyrule. You have been training hard, so a prolonged time off would be ideal, I would assume.”_

_“There is no need, Your Majesty-“_

_“Nonsense. You have no obligation here with the Princess absent, anyhow. You will need as much energy as possible to…handle her eccentric personality as her appointed Knight.”_

The King was adamant for Link to use this time to rest when all he wanted to do was train so his mind stopped thinking. But that was against the King’s orders. So that led him here, without a purpose or task, fidgeting with his earring as he sat next to the pond. Where he used to be with Zelda on warm, starry nights. Now, he was alone. As he listened idly to the soft chirps of crickets and water, his thoughts wandered like they always did ever since Zelda cut him off. He wholeheartedly had no ill feelings towards her; he just wished he could have done something different to change fate.

He hoped she was doing well. Was she eating well? She used to tell him that she sometimes didn’t go down to the dining room to eat because of never-ending nerves (from gossiping staff or thoughts about the future) and had to have a servant bring her up food.

Fruitcake was practically all she ate. He used to chastise her for her poor diet. Link sighed, leaning back on his hands. If he just had one more day with her, he would bake as much fruitcake as she wanted. She never even knew that he was really good at baking sweets.

Would she have kept him as a friend if he offered to be her source of limitless fruitcake? Despite his gloomy mood, he couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, but quickly caught himself.

Groaning frustratedly, he screwed his eyes shut. Gods, why couldn’t he get her out of his head? It was unhealthy to be so caught up on a person. _But she wasn’t just a person._

She was a beautiful, sweet, cheeky, insanely intelligent person who managed to make him turn into utter goop. Zelda may have been the one to end their friendship, but deep down, Link knew why he didn’t fight for it as strong as he could have. It was already wrong to engage so intimately with the Princess. It would have been frowned upon. So it _definitely_ would not have done if anyone found out that the Hero was growing feelings that were beyond friendship.

It was for the best for her. When she came back from her journey, he would have to be a stoic pillar. A strong support to protect and be there for the Princess, but nothing more. He truly cared for her, so he was determined to not let his feelings get in the way of her having a good future.

That didn’t make his torment any easier. His breath grew shaky and he felt moisture build under his eyelids. It was already so hard. Almost immediately after pulling the sword, he practically _felt_ everyone change their attitude around him. Wherever he walked, he felt eyes of wonder follow him.

_Just a kid.. He’s mighty fine with a sword.. Did you know he started training when he was four… Can we trust him to defeat Calamity Ganon..Does he know the legend of the Hero and Princess…We all have to put our hope into them.._

He almost couldn’t stand it. And knowing that Zelda had to face this ever since she was born broke his heart. He wouldn’t even wish the pressure of so many people on anyone, much less the girl he love-.

No. He pushed his bangs out of his face, his eyes wide. He loved her.

Gods, why was he so weak-minded? When did his heart decide that it was okay to be selfish? He can’t give in to his feelings. If he loved her, he was putting her in danger. People will talk, scandals will arise, her title as Princess would be questioned.

Absolutely not. He wanted to protect her, and when she came back, he would. He will never let anyone harm her. Including him. Accepting his feelings to be love is completely banned. To her, he must only be a stoic weapon. Something to use. He can’t be anything more.

He will not allow himself to hurt her.

Standing up abruptly. He willed himself to walk. He couldn’t stay at the castle. He knew where he wanted to go. For the last time, he will let himself be free of anyone’s expectations. The people were panicking, and he refused to add to anyone’s stress. When he comes back from his break, he will need to become a blank slate, bound by duty and obligations, and mask any weakness. Become the people’s idea of a Hero, assure everyone that he was confident in his destiny, even though he wasn’t. And most of all, he was going to hide his pathetic, stupid, utterly disgraceful, lovesick self.

As her Knight, it was going to be absolute torture to be so close, yet so far from Zelda. She probably didn’t care for him anymore. She seemed to the last time they spoke. He didn’t know if that will make it easier or not, to be the target of her resentment, when all his selfish heart desired was to screw protocol and hug her and never let go.

After dressing in casual clothing, he walked to the stables to saddle up his horse, he shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. For now, he wasn’t going to think. For now, he was going home.

* * *

As he neared Hateno Village, he pulled up his hood, effectively covering his eyes. Traveling on the road made him realize how recognizable he was to people now.

When he made it to the entrance, he was almost skewed by a villager’s rake, but after he held his hands up in a placating manner, assuring the man he was just a traveler, it almost immediately calmed the older male. Link wondered how foolproof the village’s protection system is if they were so trusting to anyone who claimed that they were a traveler, but Link really was, so he had no room to complain, and he really didn’t want to be skewed, so he smiled and went on his way to his house.

It stood at the end of the bridge to the right. A cream-colored and cozy-looking house with a small pond next to it. Home.

Sliding off Epona, he gave her an apple from his pack attached to the saddle as thanks and approached the door.

Placing his hand on his chest, Link took a deep breath to center himself, and knocked. It was silent, and he panicked for a second. But then, he finally heard a curse and shuffling. The door eventually squeaked open to reveal a blue eye, the same exact color as his.

The eye widened in recognition, and the door swung wide open to reveal his father.

“Link! What a surprise! Glad to see you, my boy.” A hearty chuckle erupted from the old man, as he engulfed his son in a warm embrace.

Link felt every emotion rush out of him as he collapsed in his father’s arms, letting himself smile wide as he hugged back.

“It’s so good to see you as well, Father. How’s your health?”

He let go of his son to usher him inside, waving his hand dismissively as he closed the door. “I’m getting old. Nothing other than that.”

As Link sat at the dining table, his Father settled next to him, going back to sharpening his blade. Link seriously doubted he used it anymore.

When he asked why he was fixing it up after so many years, his father just mumbled, “I didn’t want it to waste away.”

A peaceful silence ensued before the older man spoke again. “I heard from the other villagers that you were the one to pull the sword.” He looked to grin at his boy. “Of course you would be the Hero. If anyone has the skills to defeat the Calamity, it would be you. I am so proud of you. Even if your old man can be a grump, just know you are the best thing that happened to me.”

Link laughed uncomfortably. “No need to get too emotional on me. But.. I appreciate it. Really.”

He smiled. “I wish I had the energy to go to the Trial myself. I’m sorry I missed it.”

Link sighed. He knew his father meant well, but he wished he didn’t have to think about the sword, which was currently stored back in his locked room in the barracks. He quickly changed the subject.

For dinner, Link insisted he cook, and after fishing for ingredients, he threw it into the pot outside and managed to whip up some soup. The old man practically scarfed down his whole meal, making Link shake his head in amusement.

It was nice to be home, but a heavy weight was still pushing on his chest. He was sure he would be able to sleep if he just saw his father again, but he was yet again restless. After tossing and turning in the makeshift bed on the floor, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Carefully pushing his blanket back, he looked up to make sure his old man was still sleeping on the bed next to him before walking downstairs. The stairs creaked slightly under his weight, and he hoped he wasn’t making too much noise.

Walking outside, he plopped down next to the cooking pot with a heavy sigh.

Everyone was counting on him to be the Hero. But honestly, he sometimes wished he was just an ordinary seventeen-year-old. He loved fighting and protecting others, but now, he was unsure if he was good enough for the job. He was confident in his skills, but was it enough?

He tilted his head to look upon the twinkling stars. _Zelda, what do you think I should do?_

He didn’t even hear footsteps behind him and only flinched when someone plopped next to him.

He stayed silent as he continued to look skyward. His father sighed after a while. “Alright. You’ve been acting strange ever since you got here. What’s wrong Link?”

Link bristled at that. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.”

“That was unnecessary, old man.”

“What’s been troubling you?”

The younger male huffed in annoyance. “Just been feeling pressure. But I’ll get used to it.”

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he finally looked at his father’s blue eyes. A sigh fell from his father’s lips as he crinkled his eyes, crow’s feet etched from age.

“You have a habit of keeping feelings bottled within you. It’s my fault, really. I passed on the gene. But Link, I don’t want you to suffer. You know I’m always here for you.”

He felt his resolve crumble for a bit. Wasn’t the point of going home to release some stress? That being enough reasoning, he let himself open just a little.

“I’m.. actually stressed. Everyone is expecting me to be some great hero. I just don’t want to let anyone down.”

“You won’t. The fact you worry so much just shows how much you’re willing to work for everyone’s sake. You care for people. That is your strength. It always has been.”

Link wonders if that would be enough.

* * *

In the morning, Link putting the saddle back on Epona and straightened up the packs atop her, smiling at his father when he was all done.

“I’m all set. It was nice to see you again, Father. I’ll visit you soon. I promise.”

He huffed at that. “Oh, don’t worry about me. I won’t miss you or anything.”

The Knight rolled his eyes, hoisting himself up his horse.

“Where are you going now?”

He frowned at that. He didn’t really think about it. “I might just take a longer route back to the castle or something. It might be nice to just be in the wilderness for a while.”

The retired Knight scratched his scruffy chin, contemplating. “When was the last time you saw Mipha?”

And then, all of a sudden, Link knew where the next place he wanted to go was.

* * *

“Oh, Link! It’s been ages!” The red Zora smiled in delight at the sight of her childhood friend. Sidon peeked from behind his sister, eager to see who she was talking to.

“LINK!” The kid ran as fast as his little feet could take him, jumping up to tackle the Hylian.

Link easily caught Sidon, giving a small smile in greetings to both. “It’s been a long time. How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you. What brings you here?”

The Hylian scratched his neck, adjusting Sidon on his hip. “I felt like visiting.” He visibly hesitated.

“The Princess is currently journeying Hyrule to meet with the four regional leaders. Did she see you yet?”

Mipha shook her head. “Not yet, but my father received a letter announcing her visit by at least the end of the month.”

Link nodded and forced a neutral face, but the Zora Princess noticed his sudden mood shift.

* * *

Mipha wondered what was troubling him. After she took him to greet her father, King Dorephan, Link was relatively quiet. Granted, the last time she saw him in person, was when he was a small preteen. They’ve written letters to communicate, but she never knew how much he aged, physically and mentally, until now.

It was like he was leaving her behind. He used to smile so freely, but now it took a great effort on her part for him to even quirk the side of his lips. She quickly learned not to talk about his recent pulling of the Master Sword. It for some reason seemed to make him uncomfortable, so she talked about what she’s been doing for fun these days, and what his other Zora friends have been up to, instead.

She was currently giving him a tour of the Domain, as it changed the last time he visited, with Sidon perched on his shoulders as they walked side-by-side. Hesitating for a while, she finally asked.

“Is something the matter Link?” It was like she jerked him out of his thoughts, as he slightly jumped to the sound of her voice, his big eyes glancing at her in confusion.

Adjusting Sidon better on his shoulders, he shook his head.

He barely spoke a word to her ever since he got here, like he was lost in his head. Mipha didn’t want to say anything, not wanting to overstep boundaries.

A sigh escaped her, but she managed to smile at the boy next to her. “I’ll always be here, Link. If you ever need an ear.”

Mipha sat down at the edge of the water, splashing water with her feet. Link settled next to her, his eyes softening looking at her somewhat deflated form.

“I know I've been acting weird, but that's my personal issue. I don't want to drag you into it. You know you mean a lot to me Mipha. Don’t ever doubt that.” She glanced up in surprise when she heard his voice. Seeing his gentle eyes on her caused her to blush, as she stammered out a ‘thank you.’

She wasn’t trying to keep track, but she found that spending a day catching up with friends at Zora’s Domain and getting dunked by Sidon was what eventually caused him to smile. When he left the next morning, waving her goodbye, she prayed that whatever was going on with him, that he will be happy eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this up at an ungodly hour :').


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets the rest of the Champions. She sees Link again after her one month journey.

Goron City was completely different from Rito Village. The first thing Zelda thought when she arrived was _hot._

She had consumed enough fire elixirs to at least not be burned alive, but it did little for how miserable she felt in the dry and heated air. Yet, she enjoyed the Gorons’ company. Like they were made from the rockface of their home, they absorbed the blistering temperature and radiated it through a warm personality. She never met such friendly people _._

 _If only the staff at the castle could learn to be like them_ , the Princess mused as a younger Goron excitedly escorted her to see Daruk.

“Princess!” A loud, bellowing voice startled her out of her thoughts, and her eyes widened when she saw Daruk running down the hill from what she assumed was a mine just up ahead from the city.

“Oh, Daruk, it is lovely to meet you-“ she started kindly, but quickly squeaked in shock when the warrior bunched her up in his large arms and heaved her up in a hug. She felt the air squeeze out of her like a pierced Octo Balloon.

“It is my honor to be in your presence!” The friendly Goron roared, and even though Zelda loved his enthusiastic nature, she had to wince at the loudness popping her eardrums.

She gave a small curtsy and returned his greeting, but he waved a large hand, disregarding it.

“Oh please, Princess! There is no need for formalities here! We Gorons consider all family!”

She blushed shyly at his outward friendliness. To be perfectly honest, she was not used to people thinking of her so affectionately. Well.. except _him_. That was a problem all on its own.

Now was not the time to think like a teenager. She was here as a royal. She was here to discuss matters of life and death of her citizens. That snapped her back in Princess mode rather quickly.

“Daruk, by now, you should have received a letter from the King about his wishes for you to join the Champions. Have you considered the position?”

Daruk frowned, looking up as if thinking hard about the question. “Err, I don’t recall. I um..have a bad memory.”

With Zelda’s expressionless gaze, he sheepishly rubbed his neck. “It’s something I’ve been working to improve! I remember people, just not words on paper. What about Champions about and what not?”

And so, Zelda, her two guards, and he went on a long walk down the mountain path as she explained everything from the beginning.

* * *

“Ah! Count me in, tiny princess.” (She was humored by his new nickname for her. She was quite average in terms of height for a Hylian.) “I’m the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I’ll gladly lay down my life.” He clenched his fist in determination, and Zelda felt immediately at ease.

“Thank you, Daruk,” she said with every ounce of sincerity. He smiled widely at her, the corner of his warm eyes crinkling.

“Not sure if it’s Calamity Ganon’s fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately.” That definitely was worrisome. She furrowed her eyebrows. If only she knew of a solution to keep monsters out of the villages, a sort of defense mechanism. Perhaps when she returned to the castle, she could research the possibilities to have Ancient Guardians stationed at every post, once they worked properly of course.

“Times like these, you shouldn’t leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch you back.” Oh, how she _wished_ she could have Gorons as her guards, instead of a certain blue-eyed boy. If only she never had to face her regrets and run away to live among the Gorons. Only, she would just have to buy enough fruitcakes to last a lifetime. As much as she loved the people here, the food literally could break her teeth.

“You sound like Father,” she said with a weak smile. “He’s assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go.”

Honestly, even now, she thought it was ridiculous, considering her guards now did her fine. But she knew the underlying reason why her father was assigning Link as her knight, and it just wasn’t for protection.

“I hear the top contender is the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule.” She knew she didn’t just hear this; she practically watched him practice his swordsmanship ever since she was little. She knew of his skills firsthand as well, with the pot lid incident. A small frown settled on Zelda’s lips, as she subconsciously clutched her heart, but Daruk didn’t seem to notice.

The Goron’s blue eyes widened and it sparkled in recognition. “Huh, that could only be…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, and he suddenly glared ahead, as if he spotted something in the distance.

“Hm? What the…”

Zelda, confused by his distracted gaze, followed his stare and jumped when she saw what caught Daruk’s attention. A group of bokoblins was chasing something. It was the closest Zelda seen such a creature, and her scientist personality almost came out, only she was more worried for whatever they were chasing to fully transform into her researching self.

“They really are all over the place these days,” Daruk grumbled in annoyance, and he squinted when he finally realized that they weren’t just aimlessly wandering. “Hm? Is someone being attacked? Cowards! Wait here, Princess.”

Before she could even blink, Daruk dashed off, grabbing his Stone Smasher, ready to slam some monster heads. And in a spectacular show of strength, a whirl of his weapon sent some flying, and the rest were propelled in a blast as he struck the ground hard enough to cause a radius of force and dust.

As the dust settled, he called out to the fleeing bokoblins. “Spineless little cuccos! No monster stands a chance when fighting me, the almighty Daruk!” A laugh that seemed to rumble from his belly was more than enough for Zelda to sigh in relief as she ran towards Daruk completely breathless, partly from the adrenaline rushing through her after witnessing his skills.

A recruited Champion for a reason.

She turned her head when she saw what the bokoblins were chasing, trembling a few feet away. She gently kneeled and smiled warmly as she outstretched her arms.

“You’re safe,” she said softly to the furry dog. She couldn’t help giggling as it barked in gratitude jumping up to lick her face. She stroked the dog’s soft fur as its pink tongue swiped her cheeks.

“It seems our friend here was the one being attacked. Precious boy. You saved his life!” She called out to Daruk behind her. She paused when she saw the big, powerful Goron trembling as he stared at the scruffy animal.

A bark from the dog was all it took for him to yelp in fear and cast his Protection as he held his arms over his crumpled figure.

Maybe everyone had an ironic weakness.

* * *

When she finally calmed Daruk enough for him to come out of his Protection, they sent the dog on its way. With a bow and shake of its tail, it happily trotted away.

“Good riddance…and stay safe.” He yelled to the retreating pooch.

He finally, looking very embarrassed, turned to Zelda. If Gorons could blush, she was sure Daruk would have been very red right now.

“I’m sorry ya had to see that side o’ me. As a kid, dogs always chased me,” he explained, rubbing his head in stress. He sneaked another glance at the smiling Princess. “I still panic when I see one o’ those critters.

She couldn’t help but tease a little. “I never imagined the Great Daruk would have a weakness,” she said with a slight bounce up on her heels.

“So tell me, Princess.” His voice suddenly held a serious tone, as he turned away gravely.

“Yes?” She asked, still smiling despite it.

“Calamity Ganon isn’t, uh… some kind of a dog monster, is he?” He asked, looking into the distance with a very concerned face.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t expect _that_ question. And frankly, it was hilarious, even if it was about an entity that could cause doom to Hyrule. It was just that ridiculous, and after a few seconds of silence, she couldn’t help giggling.

A few giggles turned into laughter, and Daruk started to nervously laugh with her.

He cleared his throat. “So, uh he isn’t?”

She covered her mouth to stop the rest of her giggles and shook her head. “Rest assured, he is, as a matter of fact, not.”

Daruk seemed to slump in relief at that. He gestured to the direction of Goron City. “Er, shall we head back?”

“We shall.”

Along the path back up the mountain, he spoke again. “The top contender, that’s Link isn’t it?”

Zelda almost stopped in her tracks from shock. “You know him?” She asked curiously, looking at the Goron with wide eyes.

He let out a good-natured laugh. “Well of course! He’s a brother to the Gorons! We met when he was still a small Hylian. Of course, Hylians always are small, even when they grow,” he said with a teasing wink her way.

She forced a laugh. “I take it that you are close then?”

He nodded with enthusiasm. “I haven’t seen him for a long time, but if two brothers were once close, they’ll always be close. That’s a Goron motto.”

She twirled her hair anxiously. “What if…” she trailed off. Daruk must have sensed the sudden mood shift of the Princess, as he looked at her curiously.

“What if one person, or er, brother, messed up so bad, their relationship might have been strained. Is there any chance of fixing it?”

A good thunk on her back almost made her fall face flat, but she caught herself in time to see Daruk smiling at her sympathetically. “I don’t know if this is about you and the little guy, or someone else, but fate finds a way to fix things if things didn’t end up the way it was supposed to be. If you feel bad for whatever happened, that means that… strain as you called it, is not supposed to be endgame. You’ll eventually fix it, I know you will, tiny princess.”

She didn’t know how to thank Daruk for his words, for it reignited hope in her heart once more.

* * *

Although the Gerudo Desert was hot, Zelda was thankful that it wasn’t as fiery as the lands near Death Mountain. The guards acknowledged the Hylian Princess as she approached, and they moved aside, allowing her in the palace.

With a polite curtsy, she entered with her two female retinues. Males were banned from Gerudo Town after all.

When her eyes met Urbosa’s, she automatically lit up. Surrounded by her guards, the Gerudo Chief acknowledged Zelda with a powerful voice.

“Welcome, Princess Zelda! I have already received a letter about your request about my position as one of your Champions.”

Zelda curtsied after hearing the formal greeting, automatically playing along. “Yes, it would be an honor for you to assist in the imminent Calamity. I am here to hear your answer, Chief Urbosa.”

With a smirk, Urbosa spoke once more. “Princess of Hyrule. I accept your proposition without hesitation.” Her eyes grew serious again. “Not only are they planning to resurrect Calamity Ganon, it seems the Yiga Clan is also after our treasured heirloom.”

That was something Zelda, unfortunately, knew. She heard of the Yiga Clan. Shortly after the Sheikah began working on excavating the ancient machines, people grew suspicious of the strange technology and the people the King ordered to deal with it. Some of the Sheikah were greatly offended by the people’s distaste for them. The Yiga Clan was what the Sheikah that broke from the tribe called themselves. They no longer felt they had to serve such an ungrateful population.

She knew of the Yiga Clan and their hatred for the throne that caused their race to be disdained. It was a conflict the Gerudo were mostly handling, as their secret hideout was discovered to lie somewhere in their territory.

There was no telling what the Yiga will end up doing, now or in the far future.

Zelda’s fearful thoughts were halted by the confidence in Urbosa’s next words and her comforting gaze. “You have my word. I won’t rest until the Calamity falls.”

“Chief Urbosa. On behalf of Hyrule and it’s king, I thank you,” she replied as she bowed, a shake in her voice she prayed nobody noticed.

* * *

When everyone was out of sight and far from hearing distance, that was when the two finally rid themselves of formalities. Walking in the night, they laughed about everything that happened in the last year, catching up on the lost time. Zelda felt so happy to see her mother figure again.

“I’ve never seen you so serious, Urbosa!” She managed to say between her giggles.

“Oh my. I can’t say the same. Ten years ago, you rarely smiled, my little bird.” Zelda tilted her head at the nickname.

“Urbosa, I feel like you’ve called me little bird before. I was wondering where you got that name from.” She was curious, as it was such a random name. Tiny princess, she could understand, but why little bird?

She suddenly realized that Urbosa wasn’t walking with her anymore. Curious, she turned around to see the Gerudo Chief standing tense.

“Halt. And face me,” the older woman growled. Zelda saw a pair of travelers behind them stopping at the sound of Urbosa’s voice. _Was she talking to them? They looked like average Hylians; what did they do?_

When she grabbed her blade, Zelda’s eyes widened. What was she _doing?_ Before she could rush over and tell Urbosa to stop her nonsense, she spoke again.

“Unlike you traitors, I prefer to fight my enemies head on.” _Traitors?_

She pulled out her blade roughly, causing the Hylian Princess to flinch. Twirling around to look at the travelers, she could only see Urbosa’s protective stance from the back. “Do your worst!”

And before Zelda could protest, the two revealed their true forms. In a puff of smoke, they ran towards Urbosa, sickles in hand. But Zelda knew of Urbosa’s strength. And within a matter of seconds and twirls that looked as graceful as a dance, she pushed one down by parrying them with her shield and hitting their stomach with the end of the handle.

Suddenly, Zelda saw the other coming from behind. “Urbosa!” She screamed. It was unnecessary. Urbosa never lost. The Gerudo Chief snapped her fingers, unleashing lightning on the unfortunate Yiga, electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

“Out of respect for the princess, you may keep your lives,” she yelled over her shoulder. “Now go!”

Only when the injured enemies limped away, smoke exploding to hide their tracks, did Urbosa answer her question.

“You asked me why I called you little bird.”

Zelda’s shook herself from the shock. “Huh?”

Her lips curled up. “When you were but a small child…my dear friend called you that, with the sweetest smile that ever graced our land of Hyrule.” There was a faraway look in the Chief’s eyes.

Memories came racing back, Zelda suddenly knew who her friend was talking about. “You mean Mother…”

“It was ten long years ago,” Urbosa began, a hand resting as she thought. “Your mother had just left this world, yet her little bird still spread her wings and became the beacon of light Hyrule needed.”

Zelda clutched her heart, frowning as she looked down at the sand beneath her feet. _She’s wrong, she doesn’t know how much of a failure I am. Would she still consider me a friend if she knew that I still am nowhere near unlocking my powers?_

“Sometimes I forget myself…and I get lost in the past.”

She heard Urbosa walk towards her, and a gentle hand lifted her face. “Just no that I carry your mother’s heart, and I will always protect you. You’re my little bird.”

Zelda could feel tears welling in her eyes. “Urbosa…I fail in almost everything. I hurt someone because of my own insecurities and weakness. Why do you care for someone so flawed?”

She saw Urbosa’s eyes light with softness. “Nobody is perfect. And I know that you do what you can to make everything right. That’s all that matters, and I don’t care about anything but you being happy and determined. You don’t need to be perfect for people to care for you.”

Zelda wrapped her arms around Urbosa, feeling the tears freely fall. She was tired of feeling like she wasn’t enough. She was tired of pretending she wasn’t hurt by rumors. She was human. She wanted comfort. She wanted love. And…

“I miss Mother,” Zelda sniffed. She missed her loving arms and her smiles. She barely remembered her mother’s love, and that was something she was extremely afraid of.

“I do too, little bird,” she softly replied, stroking Zelda’s hair. She snuggled into Urbosa’s warmth. It was enough to dull her heartache, at least little.

* * *

Mipha’s father was hesitant to allow his daughter to become a Champion, but the red Zora was insistent that it was her duty to serve Hyrule. There was little he could have said to change Mipha’s mind.

“Would you like to see Veiled Falls? It’s a rather beautiful tourist attraction,” Mipha offered as she gave Zelda a tour. The first thing Zelda thought about the Zora Princess was that she was extremely kind. She wasn’t expecting her to converse with her like she was an old friend and show her around the Domain, but she wasn’t complaining. She enjoyed her company.

So her answer was instant. “Of course.”

The Zora smiled softly. She leaned to the right to look around her, cupping a hand to her mouth to shout to someone behind her. “Sidon, we’re going to Veiled Falls! Accompany us!”

Zelda was surprised to see the little Prince running up to them in record time out of nowhere, hugging his sister’s side. He looked up at Zelda, giving her a wide smile, which she found extremely adorable.

* * *

They were sitting at the very top of the waterful, watching little Sidon in the pond below. The Zora Princess was kneeling and peering down the cascading falls, an absentminded look in her eyes, when she broke the peaceful silence.

“So Princess… May I ask who the other chosen Champions are?” She stood up to look at Zelda curiously.

The names flowed out easily. She knew everyone by heart by now.

“Goron vigilance, Daruk. Rito confidence, Revali. Gerudo spirit, Urbosa. And also…” Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the blue-eyed boy.

“The Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness. Link.” _Oh, Link. Her heart still hurt after a month of not seeing him._ She still remembered his crumbling face when she… _I’ll make this right. I promise._

She almost didn’t catch Mipha’s small gasp at his name. “Oh,” she softly said as she looked down the waterfall once more.

“Sidon! Hurry up and swim up here!”

Zelda looked at her worriedly. “Mipha…Perhaps he is still too young to swim up this big waterfall.”

Mipha looked at her with a kind smile, her trident in her hand catching the light and glinting. “One day, Princess…I must leave him…to face my fate with Ruta.”

And with that, she jumped, skidding down the water like it was a hill instead of liquid. The next she knew, Mipha had Sidon on her back, and they raced up the water in graceful jumps. The final jump made them soar up into the sky, water droplets falling like shooting stars, and Mipha landed them both unharmed on the ground.

Mipha kneeled in front of the small Prince, grasping his chin softly. “I’m counting on you to protect our beloved home from harm,” she spoke with a gentle voice. “Understood?” She cupped his cheek tenderly.

Sidon gave a small nod. The Zora Princess smiled.

“I believe in you,” she encouraged. Mipha held up a finger. “Now, shall we try one more time?”

Of course, Sidon had to give one of his adorable smiles in agreement, his teeth glinting in the sun. The siblings laughed together. Zelda couldn’t help her heart from warming in witness of their obvious affection for each other.

* * *

When they were walking back to Zora’s Domain, Sidon running way ahead of them, Zelda asked the question that was bugging her. “Mipha, do you know Link, by any chance?”

Mipha blushed as she looked at the ground. “He’s my childhood friend, actually.”

Zelda felt her heart stop. She didn’t know that. “Oh.” _So, they were close then. How close are they?_ She chastised herself for feeling jealous. She knew she had no right.

Silence fell over them. “Princess, may I consider you a friend?” Mipha asked.

Zelda blinked in surprise. Although unexpected, she by no means was opposed to it. In fact, she felt joy that Mipha felt they were close enough to be called friends.

“Of course, Mipha,” Zelda said with a happy smile, her jealousy temporarily gone.

“Can I tell you something then?” Zelda nodded, gesturing her to continue.

“I saw Link recently. He actually visited at the beginning of this month. But, he’s really different now. Like something is bothering him. Does he act like this at the castle?”

 _Link visited? Well of course he did_ , she told herself, exasperated. _They were friends, remember?_

“I don’t know. He’s always been a bit quiet to me.” Zelda frowned, as she thought about it. He and Mipha were friends, though. After she and Link became close, he always talked and smiled. It should have been the same with Mipha. What if this wasn’t just his regular quietness? What if _she_ caused him to act this way to his childhood friend? Gut-wrenching shame tremored through her. But she couldn’t bear to tell Mipha, too guilty to say.

“Maybe he’s overwhelmed from his recent appointment as my knight and as the Hero,” Zelda weakly offered.

Mipha seemed to accept that as an answer.

“I knew that he was the Hero, but I never connected the dots,” Mipha said with a thoughtful hum. “We all are going to work together. As a team. And…” The Zora Princess let out a shaky breath. “We are the answer to the Calamity. Just us.”

Zelda put a hand on Mipha’s tense shoulder. “We’ll all fulfill our roles and go home to a peaceful era. I believe in you, Mipha. Your skills are enough. You are enough,” she said softly.

Mipha smiled. “I believe in you as well, Princess. No matter what happens, I know you’ll make things right.”

Zelda could only hope that she was right.

* * *

“Welcome back, Princess.” That was the first thing he said to her as he waited, stationed at the front entrance of the castle. She assumed he was assigned to greet her when she came back. A month since they last saw each other. She thought that it would have been more complicated when they met again. Perhaps he would have glared at her in hatred, and she would have spent time trying to sort it out.

No, it was just a simple greeting and a blank stare in his blue eyes. She didn't think it was any better than her hypothetical meeting with him. They used to crinkle in affection when they looked at her. But now, it was nothing. 

She gave him a weak nod. “Sir Link.” She turned her head to her traveling company.

“You all are dismissed. Thank you for accompanying me on the trip.” She gave a genuine smile as her group bowed to her. Her two guards stayed behind.

“I hope Sir Link will serve you well. It was my honor to be your guard for all these years,” one of them said, a sad glint in his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. “I won’t forget you, Sir Alistair.”

With that, he bowed and went on his ways to his quarters, most likely for some well-deserved rest.

Her other guard hesitantly came up. “I, too, will miss you, Princess. I don’t know if it’s not my place, but I just want to say that you are a wonderful person. Please don’t listen to the gossips. I know you’ve been working very hard.”

Her lips trembled. “I’ll miss the both of you. I hope the best for your future, Sir Bolton.”

He smiled, bowing before he went after Sir Alistair. She let out a small sigh. Even if the other staff whispered amongst themselves, she knew her guards never did. She definitely appreciated everything they did, and truly hoped they remained happy.

“The King wished to see you as soon as you arrived.” She didn’t know how long it would take to get used to his voice. Or the neutral tone of it. But she knew it was something that she caused. She couldn’t say anything about it.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. His blank face still remained, and she couldn’t even see any emotion flickering whatsoever. He definitely did change.

Weakly, she nodded. As she made her way into the castle, she noticed him walking a few paces behind her.

Curious, she turned around, tilting her head at him. He answered her silent question. “I am to escort you wherever you go.”

“Like, right now?” She couldn’t help the informal tone slip into her voice. It just felt natural when it came to him, even if they weren’t close for a long time now.

He quirked his eyebrow, like he was silently questioning if she was serious. She almost didn’t see it since it was so minuscule, and his face relaxed back to his neutral gaze before she could blink. She missed talking to him. How will she be able to fix this? Her doubts came racing back, even though she had a full month to think about her relationship with Link. She already decided that she would apologize when she saw him again, but here she was, biting her tongue like the coward she always has been.

“Yes, Princess,” he broke her train of thoughts. When she looked at him again, he was slightly bowing, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

Princess… she wondered if she’ll be able to hear her name in his voice ever again. But that was not the problem now. For now, she had other matters to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...um... feel like this will be longer than 30 chapters. Also I have a Tumblr now! https://soft-aesth.tumblr.com/


	10. Again

“Can you, um, raise your arms for me?”

Link scrunched his eyebrows, confused at her request. She flushed, averting her eyes to the floor of her bedroom chamber. She awkwardly gestured for him to come closer. He complied.

When he was close enough for his sweet scent to make her head dizzy, Zelda cleared her throat and shakily brought up the measuring string to take his measurements for the tunic.

When she came back from her journey, she was assigned the task of making the Champion garbs. She prayed every night, she embroidered in the day. She had mandatory meetings, and Link trailed her every step of the way.

So to summarize the progress she made reconciling with Link, _nothing_ happened. He was silent, more silent than she ever knew him to be, and she was still devastated and disappointed in herself. She couldn’t blame him for becoming emotionless towards her. If she was him, she wouldn’t want to talk to her either. It was utterly frustrating to her that she was unable to grow up and apologize to Link. To ask for his forgiveness for her horrible treatment of him. He deserved more than that. Her mind couldn’t muster up the courage, as always. _Coward._

So, here she was, relishing what little warmth from his comforting presence gave her, unable to take that step closer. Wrapping her string around his arm, she felt her heart thump wildly at the heat his skin gave off from under his undershirt when she touched him. She felt his blue eyes staring at her, but she resisted the urge to greet his gaze.

 _I should have let the maids handle this. Of course, I wouldn’t be able to handle something as simple as touching him,_ she thought bitterly.

But then again, it would be her maids touching him, feeling his warmth. Not her. And she didn’t like that _one_ bit.

“Are you alright, Princess?”

Feeling herself flinch at the sudden sound of his voice, she loosened the string on his arm and twirled around to record the measurement in her notebook.

“Of course I am. Just let me get one more measurement.” She mumbled, forcing herself to look at him.

His head was tilted slightly, but he remained emotionless. “You’re shaking.”

She almost felt offended that he noticed how flustered she was just from being near him. “You must be seeing things,” she snapped, and her eyes zeroed in on his arms back at his sides.

Zelda frowned. “I didn’t say you could lower your arms,” she scolded, tapping at his left one impatiently with the feather of her quill.

He raised his eyebrow at her sour tone but raised his arms again without a fuss. Taking a deep breath to brace herself, she held the string around him.

Okay. She thought measuring his arm was bad. Wrapping the string around his torso was even more flustering. It felt like warmth and safety when she was finally able to wrap her arms around him. Albeit, it wasn’t a real hug that she missed so terribly. But it was something. Marking her measurement on the string with her finger, she jerked away from him as if he burned her, and hastily turned around to right the number down in her notebook.

She turned her head slightly. “Thank you for your cooperation. You are dismissed,” she said politely, but curtly.

Finally, after getting all the measurements from Link, she had all she needed to make the Champion garbs. Although, she needed to send a letter to Zora’s Domain to confirm Mipha’s measurements, but she should receive a letter back in at most a week from today.

Another task completed successfully. She would be happy, but she was all too aware that Link was still in her room.

She hesitated, but with one final mental push, she turned around. “Yes?” She asked with what hoped sounded friendly and not rude again. Goddesses, she was trying so hard, but completely failing. She was like a rabid dog, unable to control their aggression. These days, all she seemed to feel was stressed and grumpy, but the last thing she wanted to do was project her negative feelings onto Link _again._ She wanted to fix their relationship, even if she was currently failing miserably.

Then, it was like the Goddesses decided to bless her just this once.

“It’s not my place, but I notice you have been stressed, Princess,” he mumbled, like he was afraid she was going to snap again. She felt her breath stutter when she heard his voice. She missed his voice so much, and it surprised her at just how much she missed his voice. She took this chance.

She let out a small sigh, running her hand up and down an arm, forcing herself to open up. “I have. I apologize. I know I’ve been snappish towards you. Please know that I have nothing against you. I should be more careful with my words,” she said with a small frown.

She saw Link visibly hesitate, a small clench of his fist, a slight furrow in his eyebrows. He slowly stepped closer. “If...if you’re really overwhelmed, we can take a break. Do you wish to walk a little in the garden?”

His informal tone slightly leaked through the crack of his walls. It felt like this was the chance Zelda wanted all along. He must have taken her silence as a rejection, as his eyes shuttered back to being emotionless, and his body tensed. “I’m sorry, that was unprofessional of-“

“No!” Link shut his mouth in surprise. Even Zelda flinched at her loud voice. It’s just been too long. A month of realizing how badly she messed up, and a week of being near Link, and yet, not having the guts to bandage and build a new relationship between them. She wanted to grip any chance she could get.

“I-I mean. That sounds wonderful. I find it quite stressful these days. I would love to go..” her voice trailed off, as her arms wrapped around her. She found herself quite shy under his soft gaze. It’s been a while since she saw it. Perhaps, he missed their friendship as well? Or what if she was reading too hard into it. Maybe he as only this solely because she was stressed-

“We can also bring fruitcake, if you’d like. Only if you want to.” His gentle voice made her insides squeeze as she looked at his bashful face and him fidgeting slightly.

Of course, he still remembered her favorite snack. She let a grin break on her face. It’s been so long since she smiled. “I would love that.” Hesitating, but pushing through, she gently grasped his hand and looked at him for permission.

When he didn’t object, (and blushed softly much to her delight), she led him off to the pantry room to steal some of the sweet cake. It was like everything was slowly turning right. But she knew better to rely on luck. She wasn’t going to hesitate anymore. She had to make this right today.

* * *

It felt normal again. Him sitting next to her, leaning his back against the tree as she threw away her princess etiquette to gobble the fruitcake down without anyone’s judgmental eyes. Him chuckling at her and gesturing at her mouth. Them enjoying the peace of their secluded spot behind the castle at the pond.

“You got a lot of crumbs on your mouth,” he teased. And she quickly wiped it, embarrassed. Yet there was still something missing. He had yet to speak as much as she used to. It really made her wonder what happened when they were apart from each other. He wasn’t as guarded as he was in the beginning when she just returned from her trip, but he was definitely quiet. She couldn’t ask him what happened to him in the last month, too scared that their new and fragile….whatever this was now- would suffer.

She didn’t want to push her luck. But, she still wanted to do _this._

She took a deep breath. _Be a woman for once._

“I…never apologized, did I, Link? For cutting our friendship like that?” She quietly asked, looking at her palms before looking at his widened eyes.

Silence.

He let out a small breath and twiddled with a strand of his hair. A nervous habit. “Do you want to talk about it now?” He asked gently. Not in an accusatory way, but in a way that made Zelda feel like he already forgave her a long time ago.

It gave her enough courage to continue. “I was immature. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I felt like a failure. I didn’t want you to see that side of me.” She softly played with the soft grass beneath her fingertips. “I don’t want to push you away or hurt you ever again. You mean so much to me. More than you know. A month apart from you was more than enough for me to realize how hurtful I was. I don’t want to be away from you again, especially on a bad note.” Blushing, she trained her gaze down at her fidgeting fingers.

She felt him scoot closer to her slowly. And only when he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, did she look up.

His eyes visibly grew wary as he trailed his gaze on her face, like he was searching for something.

“Can I hug you?” Came his quiet voice. She didn’t think twice, before letting herself get lost in his warmth and gentleness once more.

When his arms wrapped around her, and he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, she felt at home. It was like they were in their own bubble. Nobody could hurt them.

“I’m sorry, Link. I’m so sorry.” Zelda buried her face in his neck, softly inhaling his scent.

“I...I haven’t been the best either, Zelda.” _Zelda._ Goddess, she missed her name on his tongue. “I know I’ve been quiet these days. I should’ve done something sooner, or held onto you tighter from the beginning.”

She shook her head in earnest, gripping him closer, like she was trying to meld into him. “None of this was your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

She felt him nuzzle her cheek slowly before leaning back to look at her. His fingers caressed her cheek, and she melted in his affectionate gaze. “So, can we start again?” She asked, cautiously. Deep down, her insecurities gnawed at her, but when she saw a small smile quirk his lips, she knew everything was okay.

* * *

When she let him try on the tunic, it was like he was always meant to wear it. He looked so beautiful in blue, that she wanted to blush.

“Does it look okay? He shifted to the side, tilting his head and frowning as he looked at himself in the mirror.

She giggled at him and hugged him from behind. “You look perfect.”

He smiled, their eyes connecting in the mirror. She started to adjust his hair, ruffling his bangs and re-tying his hair. It was all just for one more touch of him. When they heard a knock at the door, they separated quickly.

“Come in!” Zelda yelled at the door, as she smoothed out her dress.

When the maids started oogling Link, she almost laughed. He wasn't paying attention to them at all, continuing to frown at his reflection and adjusting the sides of the tunic. It must be hard to be Link, so popular with girls, and being completely oblivious. 

It was a long time since Zelda felt this light-hearted.

Perhaps, everything would be okay now. She quickly realized she was wrong.

* * *

She started to suspect something was wrong when it was the day of the ceremony.

“Link! It’s been too long, Brother!”

The small knight yelped as the mighty Goron threw him over his shoulder for a big, welcoming slap on the back.

When he was set down on the ground again, he wobbled a little but quickly gained his footing. Link nodded at Daruk, but other than, did nothing else, even though the wind was practically knocked out of him with a large hand not a few moments ago. Zelda frowned at this. She expected him to at least be more excited to see an old friend. She and Link were back to being close these two weeks (talking at night, teasing, hugging), so she thought he was back to how he was before, quiet, but still somewhat conversational. But when he greeted the rest of the Champions with an emotionless nod, she started to wonder if his internal problems ran deeper than she thought.

She pulled him to the side in a deserted hallway after the celebrations began after the ceremony. “Link, are you feeling well today?” She asked after she made sure the coast was clear.

The blonde knight looked at her, confusion written on his face. That was the most expression she saw since the beginning of the day.

“Of course I feel fine. Why, do I look sick?” He asked, a small smile on his face as he playfully leaned closer to her. She huffed slightly, pushing his face gently. He seemed to catch that she wasn’t in the mood to play around, and he frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been so emotionless today. I thought you were stressed. Actually, if you don’t mind, I want to know.” Zelda wrapped her arms protectively against herself.

“Why do you not express yourself as much as you used to. Back then, you were more open to people. Now, you barely acknowledge them. If something is troubling you, we can fix it. I’m there for you.”

She placed her hand on his but was surprised when he gently, but firmly, pulled his hand away. “Why can’t I just show my emotions around you?” He asked, looking away from her.

Zelda tilted her head in confusion.

“Why only me?”

“I don’t care if people think I’m weird or emotionless. I rather just be myself around you.” He seemed to want to leave this conversation alone now.

She pushed. “But why? If it is a bigger problem, I don’t want you to suffer-“

“Please, can we just not talk about it?”

“But-“

“Zelda.” He narrowed his eyes at her, done with her pushing, and she felt herself slump. She nodded reluctantly, and he sighed in relief.

When they walked back into the ballroom where the celebrations were taking place, she quietly sat back down at her designated seat, and Link stationed himself with the other Royal Guards at the entrance.

“Where have you been, Princess?” Her father asked at the head of the table.

“I just needed a small breather, Father.”

“What am I going to do with you, my child,” he sighed, cutting into his meat. She recoiled at the disappointment dripping in his voice. “When the ceremony is over, I hope you expect to spend much of your time praying. We absolutely have no more time for nonsense, Princess.”

Zelda grasped her hands tightly under the table. Why did he have to mention this in front of everyone? They were well in hearing distance of the scurrying maids and the nobles who were going to the dance area. Not to mention the nobles sitting at their table. Their eyes were all looking at her, and she wished she could just disappear into the chair. No matter how happy the ceremony was, the reality was she was a key in the slaying of the Calamity, and she was failing. Everyone knew that. She knew that.

She just wanted this to be over. She looked over at Link, but he wasn’t paying attention, his eyes straight ahead.

* * *

“Why do I look like that? I demand a new picture!” Revali squawked in anger, but Purah shook her head defiantly.

“That is a perfect picture, so get over it, Turkey!”

“Turkey? Why you-“

“I have to agree, Revali. There is absolutely nothing wrong with this photograph. I think it’s quite charming,” Mipha said with a smile to her face as she gazed at the slate in Zelda’s hands.

Link, of course, was silent, but that counted as having no objections to the photo.

“I guess we’ll have to keep it,” Zelda told Revali apologetically. If everyone liked it, the majority out ruled him.

Zelda secretly liked it as well. Today was horrible, from having to endure everyone’s disappointed glares in the ballroom, to Link’s dismissal, to even getting a food stain on her dress (thankfully, nobody saw).

But after seeing the photograph, she felt a bit lighter at how ridiculous everyone looked. It was definitely a keeper. She was glad she was able to have a picture with them.

* * *

“Hey! We should have our own ceremony! Just us six. To celebrate Link’s new position as the tiny Princess’s knight.”

So, with his suggestion, here they were, with Link kneeled before her, and her monotonously reciting words of the past reincarnations. To be completely honest with herself, she still felt uncomfortable knowing she was nowhere near successful summoning her powers, and acknowledging the fact the Link and all the other Champions were leaving her in the dust did little to make her feel better.

But, she wasn’t going to ruin the mood because of her own insecurities.

As she was reciting lines, she finally looked at her palm she outstretched towards Link. Why was she unable to harness the power? Why was Hylia cursing her such torment when the whole kingdom of Hyrule might fall?

She glanced at Link, frowning slightly. Her eyes trailed on the sword he carried on his back, and the way his hair swayed gently in the breeze. How can I be as worthy as he is?

Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile on her face. “Okay, that should do it. Rise, Sir Link.”

As the Champions back to the castle, she and Link trailed behind him. He gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, smiling at her.

She mustered a small one back.

* * *

Only when it was the dead of the night was Zelda dismissed to her bedroom. She was exhausted and ready to sleep away this horrid day.

She turned to the knight trailing behind her, giving him a tired smile. “Thank you, Sir Link. You may be dismissed to your quarters.”

She opened the door to her room but gave out a squeak in surprise when she felt Link wrap his arms around her, encasing her in his comfort.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into her neck, tightening his grip like he was afraid she was going to let go.

Why was her heart beating so fast? She looked around to make sure there were no people and walked into the room with Link still wrapped around her.

Closing the door, she let her hands trail his arm and turned around in his grasp.

“Why are you sorry? Did you do something?” She asked, looking at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Link sighed. “I know you’ve been stressed, and me not explaining myself probably added to it.”

She bit her lower lip. That was true, no matter how much she wished it wasn’t, but…

“You’re not obligated to give me explanations. I would be a hypocrite to force you to. Really, it’s okay, Link.”

She saw him visibly swallow, a guarded look in his eyes. “I want to. I want to be open with you. At least with you. It’s just..” He tiredly ran his hand across his face. “I’ve felt pressured these days, that’s all. With everyone thinking I’m this great hero and all, when I’m still me. I have the Sword, but I feel like I have to shut my feelings out, so people don’t feel disappointed that I’m not this great savior they envisioned.”

Did he really feel this way? Zelda felt guilty that she never noticed. She always was just focused on his successes compared to her failures, but she never thought about how he felt mentally.

“Can I just hold you right now?”

She widened her eyes at his question but nodded. He fell back into her neck.

She took his hand, comfortingly stroking his palm with her thumb. “I’m sorry you feel the way you do. If you ever need to take off the pressure, you know I’m always here for you, Link.”

He lifted his head and stared at her thumb absent-mindedly stroking circles on his skin, smiling at her again. A small blush settled on his cheeks, and she tried to not redden herself.

She slowly wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. “For the record, I personally think you are the sweetest and most noble person out there. You’re also humorous when you try to be, and you’re a great friend. But you’re human too. You feel sad and angry and stressed. If anyone is disappointed by that, they are delusional and must hate what makes a person human.”

She felt him shakily breathe as he nuzzled her closer to him. A few peaceful seconds passed of her enjoying his presence. She didn’t want to leave his side ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waiting religiously for the sequel. Like it's an unhealthy obsession of mine to search up news about it almost every week.


End file.
